Broken Promise
by Troublesome-monkey-dono
Summary: Together Forever, it was our promise of a lifetime but that doesn't seem possible now. Not when I'm starting to despise the way you've become Otani... RisaxOtani
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Together Forever...that doesn't seem possible now. Not when I'm starting to despise the way you've become Otani... RisaxOtani

Note: Hey you guys. I've just been addicted to this anime and I really want to contribute to the fandom. Well I just noticed that obviously it's not as popular as other shows. You know like Naruto, Inuyasha, Bleach, Death Note. Stuff like that. And it's list of stories are small. So I'll dedicate myself into making more stories of them. Introduce new styles. Get the juices flowing. Yes I'm that addicted and I just started Sunday: March 30. Important day right der...welll then lets start.

Oh yea...please forgive me for the stupid grammar, spelling, or any mistakes I make. I am a person that makes fan fiction. Not a best selling author who is a purely gifted person in literature. Lol.

Disclaimer: Ah I do not own Lovely Complex, or Lovecom. The plot maybe...

Chapter one: Normal life?

Koizumi Risa sighed, or rather Mrs. Otani Risa sighed. She stared sadly down to the plate of food in front of her. The house was deadly quiet and you could hear the sound of a car passing by. She sluggishly played with her food thinking of how much better it would be if she had some company.

However Otani was out again. He's always out now. Never home. He leaves at the crack of dawn and comes home midnight. He's always tired too. Goes straight to sleep. In fact sometimes he barely notices she's there. She was almost like a shadow to him. He's also always grumpy because of his lack of sleep. Usually if she tries to talk to him he'll snap. So now she just gives him a smile if he notices her.

If he notices her. He use to always notice her. She's easy to notice after all. I mean she was pretty tall. Pushed to five feet and nine inches now. But he doesn't seem to. Just that he's tired. He's just tired. That was always the reason. But it does hurt her. Not to get noticed by him. They were in a relationship right? Hell they were married now. Married for eight years in fact. Wouldn't it make sense to socialize with each other at least just once a day?

But he's tired. So she let's him climb into bed with out a word. He has his own room too. He insisted upon it saying that he needed some relaxation and if they slept together she would definitely wake him up. So they slept in different rooms.

While he slept she went downstairs to make his bento for tomorrow. She felt it was the wife's job to make his lunch. She cooked fairly well and she had plenty of practice with Nobuko and Chiharu. So when he'd wake up to get back to work he'd just grab it and go. But he said he didn't need a bento. Argued that it would be cold by the time he ate it. He'll just order out instead. So the bento making stopped.

Before he came home much earlier. Usually at six or six thirty in the evening. Then she'll be there with a smile and a cup of tea to welcome him home. She had tried to soothe his stress once he came home later with the same routine. A smile, a kiss, a cup of tea, and a cheery, "Welcome home!" He always seemed to enjoy it before. Now he said differently. He said that he didn't need it anymore. He had tea at work. So that stopped.

Before he went to work a little later. Nine in the morning. By the time he would get down she would have his breakfast. They would chat while they eat and she would be there to bid him a good day. That is what a wife would do right? Wish their husbands a good day with a kiss and a beautiful smile. Now that he goes to work at five in the morning it gets harder. She tried once to keep it like that. She felt that it was unhealthy to skip breakfast and go completely to work. But he said that she didn't have to do it. He could just go grab coffee in the store. So she was forced to stop.

Risa sighed. She wasn't even sure what Otani does at work anymore. He actually took a business job. It involved still working with using the English language and all that but more into stressful deals with other companies. He was head of it now and made quite a lot. She glanced around the dining room. It could be three times bigger than her room as a teenager and it was only the dining room. Otani had it made with the best of the best. The best curtains. The best wood for the cabinets. The best bar he could find. The largest table he could get his hands on. Elegant chairs. Family pictures hung on every wall. He had his whole house made with the best materials he could find. He was so proud of it. So proud.

But to her it was like some prison. It was beautiful but she found it dull and unexciting. It wasn't beautiful to her. It's just a dungeon but it was home. It was a silent home. So quiet. She didn't like it. She hated silence but who could she talk to? The maids and butlers just came in their time. To cook, to clean, to take care of the house while she was at work. Her friends had their own jobs and she dared not to bother them. It would be rude.

And her children. Their children were in school. Not now though. They were with Nobu's tonight for a sleepover. Her two boys loved their Auntie and Uncle's house. So much fun. She liked it too. Not like her own house. So she tried to always bring the boys to Nobu's to play with her own children. They were best of friends so of course they end up having fun.

Her oldest, Kazuki, and her youngest, Tenshi, were the pride of her life. They were much like Otani and herself. Determined, courageous, rather klutzy but they were smart. And the had the looks. Luckily they inherited her DNA and were able to be taller than average height for their age. She was sure that they would be an eye catch when they grow up.

She worried though. She worried about the time Otani spends with his own son. They barely know him. It was sad to know little about your own father. He was just a man that they knew to call father. Not dad. Father. They knew that he worked hard for them at least. They also were quick to notice their height differences. She had explained and explained and her two little boys accepted that fact. They were like her in many ways. She was glad that they had inherited the way she thinks. They do what they think is right and accept things for what they are.

She felt that she had taught her children pretty well. However she still needed Otani's help. She couldn't raise her children without his presence. He use to help her before that promotion. That was years ago though. Four years ago. When Kazuki was just four and Tenshi was three.

She sighed and deposited the rest of the food in the garbage. She stopped a moment staring at it. Otani's favorite food. She shook her head. He won't eat it. He should have ate by now anyway. So she threw it out and left the dishes in the dishwasher for the maids to clean tomorrow.

Just as she headed upstairs to get ready for bed the door opened. She made her way to the front where she found her beloved husband hanging up his coat. Isn't he early today? "Otani," she called finally gaining his attention, "aren't you early today?"

Otani kicked off his shoes and answered, "Yeah I am. Where are the kids?" Risa followed him into his study just next to the stairs, "They're at Nobu's tonight."

"Ah," he answered simply taking out his laptop. Risa stared down at the floor. She wasn't exactly sure what to say now. I mean this is their first time talking in about a week, "Got a lot of work to do?" she asked.

"Yeah," he muttered taking dozens upon dozens of papers from his desk drawers. Risa sighed and nodded, "Okay well then I'll go to sleep now." She turned to leave almost hoping he'll say something. Anything. Ask for a cup of tea. Coffee. Anything?

"Okay," he answered as he began to type. She shook her head and left the room. As she began to close the door she remembered about Chiharu and Suzuki's son's birthday party. He was turning five in a week and they were invited of course. She considered whether asking Otani but she was sure he'll reject it.

Well she should try right? So she pushed the door open again and said, "Otani?" Otani looked up briefly before continuing his work, "What?" Risa bit her lip before continuing, "It's Taichi's birthday in a week. Can you come?"

Otani glanced up at her again, "Who?"

Risa forced in a fake smile, "You know. Chiharu and Suzuki's son," she answered. He doesn't even know his own friend's children. Does he know that Nobu's expecting soon? No. He wouldn't.

"I have work," he answered monotonously turning back to his computer. Risa gave another sigh, "Okay. Well next month I was planning a family outing. We should to the beach with the boys. Can you make it?" she asked hopefully.

The clicking of the keyboard was heard for a few moments before Otani answered rather coldly, "No I can't." Risa's view looked to the ground. She knew it. So another family outing with him then. She could feel tears coming but she kept them in, "I see. Well it's okay then. Maybe next time."

"Yeah," Otani answered and Risa closed the door. She stared hopelessly at the ground as she made her way up to her room. Her room was big like every other room here but it felt nothing like a real room. Nothing like a place she had as a teenager. It was just a place to sleep. She snuggled into bed holding back tears.

"Otani," she sniffed out quietly, "when will you ever spend time with your family?" Finally the tears fell and she let out small sobs all night. But this was not odd. She almost always cries at night.

--LINE BREAK--

Note: Ah...welll you get the conflict. I'll put the next chapter up when I can. Please review! I need to know if you guys like this or not!! Well you can derive a lot of the problems here. And isn't Otani just horrible!! Yea I made him the bad guy. His poor sons...poor Risa...ah well something good will happen right? Yea...of course. Or I could totally be cruel and make their lives miserable. All up to you guys! Happy or sad ending!!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Normally I won't ever continue a story without at least more than five reviews but knowing of the small little group of fans for this, I know that there would be little reviews. That's okay. I'm just glad you guys clicked to see what it's about. And if you reviewed then thank you very much! So then let's go!

****

Suai (anon.)--

Thank you for reviewing! Yes that's why I made it tragic. You know it all can't be fluffy romance here. A touch of tragedy and despair keeps it edgy! And I'm trying to get this finished so that I would start another one...eheheh.****

Lemony Dreams--

Thank you for reviewing!! And why I named him Kazuki? Ehm there is a very good reason for that! Which you will find out soon once you read the story!! Lol. :

Chapter two: Who's your daddy?

"Mama! Mama! Wake up! We're home!" Kazuki's little voice pulled her from her drowsiness and into reality. She sat up to see her sons running to her. She let out a grin, "Welcome home!" she greeted opening her arms wide.

The two boys quickly climbed up the bed and accepted her hug. She gave each of them a kiss on the forehead before getting up with stretch. "Did you two eat yet?" she asked. Tenshi grinned up at her, "No mama. We wanted to eat breakfast with you."

She let out a squeal taking them into another hug, "You guys are so sweet!" The boys hugged back and Tenshi asked, "Can I have lemons with honey?" Risa had to say yes. He was just so cute.

"Me too! Me too!" Kazuki cried. Risa nodded, "Yes, yes, I'll make a huge batch!" she agreed as she led them downstairs.

"Yay! Mama makes the best lemons with honey!" the boys cried in unison. Risa blushed lightly but stayed quiet. She made that a lot for Otani so naturally she became a pro at making it.

Before long they found themselves seated down to eat. Risa placed the lemons with honey in the center and the boys immediately dived their little hands in. She watched amused as Kazuki and Tenshi licked the honey off their little fingers.

However her smile faded once she stared at each of the boys. Kazuki looked like a mini Otani. He was a carbon copy. But he was different from Otani. He was louder and usually took action without thinking. He got that from her of course.

Tenshi was a mix of them. He had Otani's face but he had the same hair and eye color like her. He was more silent but still loud. Both were tall and they were relieved. Otani did not want his children enduring years of teasing because of their height. However if ever they get a girl, Risa had always hoped that she would be small. It didn't matter if she was small but not tall. That way she could get herself a date.

But she was awarded with two boys. She was fine with that. She always wanted two mini Otanis. They would always remind her of him. _Perhaps a little bit too much._

She loved her children and everyone could see that. It's just that sometimes she couldn't bear to look at them. They had Otani's face. The face that she missed so much. The face that makes her burst into tears. She couldn't bear breaking down in front of her children. They needed her to be strong. So she will be.

Sometimes it hurts too much though. That's when she tries to send them to Nobu's or Chiharu's. She knew that they would be safe and she could break down. Then when she recovered, she would get them. It was a simple plan but she was determined to keep that cheerful face that her children always sees. If she just kept on crying then it will affect the children negatively.

She wanted her children's lives to be a positive experience. Still she wasn't exactly sure her act was enough to keep them happy. They needed their father. They were boys. They need to get support and guidance from another man. Their father. However Otani was not there to guide them like he should.

As if on cue the door rang. The maid answered and they found Kohori Kazuki walk inside. He waved at Risa before being attacked by Kazuki and Tenshi. "Uncle Kohori! Uncle Kohori!" the cried out in excitement. Kohori ruffled their heads before taking a seat.

"Kohori," Risa greeted with a sweet smile, "good morning." Kohori grinned back, "Yeah you too." He commanded the two little boys to eat before promising that they would do something fun later. Kohori was the man that her children really considered father. He was the man that guides them into manhood. He was the man that fills the gap Otani was suppose to fill. And so she would always be grateful.

As they chatted Risa wondered what Otani really felt about Kohori. He said that he was fine with Kohori around but was he really? She didn't think that Otani really liked their first son being named after Kohori but she insisted upon it. Otani was at work that day when she went into labor. Without Kohori taking her to the hospital safely she wasn't sure if Kazuki would have ever made it. The least they could do was title him as godfather and name him after his savior.

She wasn't sure if Otani was fine that Kohori came to visit when he can. However she was happy that he did. She would have some company and he could guide the boys in things that she could not. She never wanted it to be this way but what could she do? Otani was at work and they needed a man in their lives. A man that could be there for them. Risa had always wished that Otani could do both but he didn't.

"Risa," Kohori interrupted, "should we go to the beach today? It's a nice day out." She agreed whole heartedly but something inside her heart screamed for her to stop. Stop what? Stop letting Kohori become the father of her two boys? No way. He was the one who makes her boys happy. It can't be that but stop what? She waved it away. Never mind about that. They had to get ready.

--LINE--BREAK--

Otani sighed letting the pen he held fall. He was dead tired. There is no word in the world that can explain his exhaustion. All week he could only get four hours of sleep, which resulted to the black rings visible beneath his eyes. He blinked tiredly trying to remove the exhaustion before glancing down to the piles of papers needed to be signed.

However he found that his vision began to blur. He was that tired? Perhaps he just needed some coffee. He found getting up was a rather difficult task and it took him a minute or two just to regain his balance. Staggering across the room he tried to pour himself a cup but it was already empty. So he drank it all already? It's only eleven too. So the coffee wasn't working then.

He let out another sigh and yelled out, "Haruhi! Get more coffee!" He could hear his secretary scuffling to get up and with a bang of the door, she was gone to get his coffee. He had to laugh. He held that much power in his hands? Perhaps it was just his appearance. He looked like the walking dead after all.

Perhaps a nap will suffice for now. He laid down his office couch letting out a relaxed sigh of relief. The moment his head hit the pillow, he was dead asleep.

--ooooooooooo--

The vibrating feel of his phone had snatched him away from his dreamland. He opened his eyes slowly trying to remove that blurry vision. His phone kept on ringing but he seemed too tired to pick it up. He did however muster enough energy to look out the window. To his amazement he saw that he the sky had turned dark.

"What!?" he cried out getting out of the couch, "What time is it!?" The door opened and his secretary popped her head in, "Is there anything wrong sir?" Otani turned to her quickly, "Haruhi! What time is it?!"

Haruhi glanced at the time and said, "Nine sir." Otani's eyes widened. It was eleven when he slept his nap. Then he practically slept the whole day! "Shit!" he cried out rushing to his desk, "I still need to sign those papers."

"Relax Otani," another voice interrupted him. He found his best friend, Heikichi Nakao, grinning at him from the door. He continued, "It's all done. Just go home and get some rest. You need it."

Otani glanced down to see that all the papers have been signed and arranged as Nakao said. "Thanks," he muttered heading to his closet and grabbing his coat. Nakao grinned again, "No problem. I'm going home anyway. Let's walk down together."

Otani nodded and soon they were heading down the hallway to the parking area. Nakao kept up the conversation saying that Nobu should be giving birth in two months. Otani hid a surprised look. Nobu was expecting? Since when? He simply nodded and asked if they knew the gender of the baby. Nakao shook his head, "We want it to be a surprise."

"Ah," Otani muttered. They stayed silent as they boarded the elevator. Nakao's cheerful grin disappeared slowly and he slyly asked, "How's Kazuki and Tenshi?" Otani looked to the ground, "Good," he muttered out.

"And Risa?" Nakao pressed on. Otani muttered once again, "Okay." Nakao nodded. He really didn't need to ask if they were alright. He knew they were. He saw them at his place plenty of time. Kazuki and Tenshi were perfectly healthy. However Risa seemed to have lost a couple of pounds. You can easily tell that she had been crying most of the time too. Nobu's been informing him of the entire ordeal and he felt that Otani was loosing out on so much.

He particularly enjoyed being a father and he was sure Otani loves being one too. In spite of this, he missed out the important occasions he should be involved in. Kazuki's basketball game, Tenshi's soccer game, both boys' birthday. He particularly looked down on the fact that Otani had missed both of his boys' births. He was stuck at work when Kazuki was born which resulted Risa being rushed and comforted by Kohori. He missed Tenshi's birth because he was out of the country closing a business deal. Poor Risa had to give birth alone once again and was comforted by Nobu in the emergency room.

"Otani," he continued, "what are you going to get your son for his birthday?" He watched Otani's face all the while, trying to comprehend it's expression. He saw it. For a moment Otani showed pure confusion and surprise. So he didn't know it was coming up. Then it returned to that tired but calm face again.

"I'm not sure," Otani answered coolly. _Liar. _Nakao let out a fake grin, "Well get him one soon! How about a new game station? It's the new thing for kids these days."

"Yeah maybe," Otani said again. They departed ways and Otani quickly drove out of the parking lot. Nakao sighed. "Otani," he whispered out, "Take care of your family."

--LINE--BREAK--

Risa said her goodbyes to Kohori as she entered the front door. He glanced at the two boys she juggled in her arms. They both were asleep and it took all her strength to hold them. "Are you sure you don't need help tucking them in?" Kohori asked.

"Nah," Risa answered, "I'm fine. They aren't that heavy." Kohori let out a chuckle, "Alright Risa. Whatever you say. See you tomorrow if I can." He gave a simple wave and headed back to his car.

As Risa closed the door with her foot a voice popped out from the darkness, "Risa? Where were you?"

--LINE--BREAK--

Note: Yeah its short. Very short. I'm sorry people's but I have to do this. Eheheheh. Sorry. But you got that far anyway...and please comment! And thank you for reading!! And Otani caught them! Dun dun duuuunnn!! LOL! Ah well I'll get them in soon enough. Oh yess...

I made a picture...er...three pictures of the lovely couple. One has Kazuki in it when he was a baby. I'm working on making Tenshi. If you want to check it out, please do, follow this link : Http: / / dlshelena187. deviantart. com

(I had to put up spaces so that you guys could see the link...sorrys...jebus i hate this new arrangements they did.

Thank you!! :


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Well as promised I guess I should start the next chappie...er...dude I'm running out of ideas...ah well I'll get inspiration. Or I could totally go brain dead on you guys...well if that happens. Just message me up to get my lazy butt to right the story! And constructive criticism here people! That is what I'm looking for! And insults! There is nothing more I love than insults. Totally gets me on my game, and makes me laugh! So try to insult me if you can!!

Yui (anon): Ah thank you for reviewing!! And yes I hope so too, but so far I'm veering to the sad ending! Well we'll see! I just can't bear it if the kids don't get a daddy! Er...and Otani doesn't get his family back...lol. We'll see!

Chima-Chan: Thank you!! Well here's the update! I'll try my best to update more as soon as possible. But school just hates my guts...but I'll totally try! And thank you for checking out my pictures!

Lemony Dreams: Yep I planned that from the beginning! Plus I mused with the fact that he was named like Kazuki from Punch! So yea that was intentional. And cool! I'll check it out! Oh an check out her new story everyone!!

Chapter three: Can't stop it

"Risa? Where were you?"

The simple question made her back stiffen. Perhaps because of shock. Maybe a smudge of fear as well. She was caught. Like an antelope caught by a lion. It was a humorous thought when in fact, she still was towered over him. She knew she broke the rules. Otani had always warned her to come home well before dark. Of course that was when she was out alone with our without the boys. He argued that it was a dangerous to be out at night. It was a time where suicidal maniacs, thieves, and goons come out to play. Although she secretly thought nothing could happen to them, she agreed knowing it was out of concern and it was the best.

"Ah," she began, "I was...we...we were just doing...uhm...we were at the beach." Otani flicked open the light casually as he walked closer to them. She felt the boys stir slightly at the sudden disturbance and Otani quickly flicked it off. As he walked closer she felt even more trapped. As if she was being punished. It was like that feeling you get when your mom catches you eating a stolen cookie from the cookie jar before dinner.

"Give me them," he ordered almost silently but she heard him. Carefully she first shifted Tenshi to his arms, then Kazuki. Although he was still smaller, regardless the couple of inches he grew in the years, he made up for it with his strength. He could easily pick her up too, if he had enough arms to do it.

Even in the dark she could still see him. It was a sight that she had not seen for years. Not since Kazuki and Tenshi were mere toddlers. That was the last time Otani even held his children. It was a precious sight. Just to see both boys asleep, their little heads on either of his shoulders, and their little fists taking a strong hold of his shirt. He really looked like the father they needed him to be. (A/N: Mm...I know Kazuki is eight...and Tenshi is seven...but I distinctly remember my dad still carrying me at that age and that I was his massage machine considering I could walk on his back...jebus...I was that small! Well I grew up of course...I'm taller than him now...the pure irony...)

She had to grin. It was so cute. And so very rare to see. "What are you smiling about?" he asked staring at her face rather coldly. He was angry. No he was pissed and irritated. "Ah...Otani?" she began once again as she followed him upstairs, "Are you angry?"

"About what?" he snapped as they neared their sons' bedroom. It was right across from hers that assured easy access when the boys needed her. It was best that they share a room. It was an argument she had debated with Otani since the birth of Kazuki. She wanted them close and was not exactly fond of the fact that each of their young sons would sleep in a room bigger than a whole house.

"Coming home late," she answered opening the door for them. Otani kept quiet for a while before deciding to reply, "No, I'm not." She blinked confused. She thought she knew Otani well enough. She thought he would be angry but that was not it. He did not seem to be angry. Or she hoped that he would be at least one bit bothered. He didn't react as she expected though. He seemed...almost...okay with it.

"Sorry," she apologized as she took Tenshi out of his arms, "but we weren't alone. So... We weren't in any danger." He kept quiet. Perhaps it was a sign of him being okay with the situation once again...most probably. As steadily as she could, she began to tuck her little guy in bed. Tenshi immediately turned into his favorite position and began his trip to dreamland. She leaned down and gave her little guy a goodnight kiss, before continuing to tuck in Kazuki.

She almost forgot he was still there once she finished tucking in Kazuki and gave him his goodnight kiss. He just stood there, watching as if it was the most abnormal thing in the world. "Otani?" she asked flicking of the dim lights.

"I...no...it's nothing," he muttered brushing of his topic. She raised an eyebrow. He was off today...perhaps he was just tired. They quietly slipped out of the room and left a small gap in the door so a strand of light could seep in the room. Risa gave a rather weary smile at his direction before proceeding to open her door.

"Risa?" Otani began silently as he walked slowly down the hallway to his room, "Who was with you?" She turned to see that he was already leaving. Therefore she could not see his face, so she began to listen harder to the tone of his voice. He seemed...soo...soo... Natural. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Just a mutual question.

"Kohori," she answered. She watched as Otani slowed slightly for a moment before continuing his walk to his room. "Alright," he muttered out before he was engulfed by the darkness of the hall.

She stood there for a while, trying hard to decipher any emotion he could possibly be hiding. Over the years, she learned that Otani gave off some sort of emotion through facial expression and body language instead of the outbursts he use to do as a teenager. So far, she had little to rely on. If they were teenagers, the silent manner would be a huge clue. However now it was not. It was normal enough. The little answers was normal too.

Perhaps the only huge clues she could find were two. First, that weird look he gave as he watched her tuck in the kids. Second, the momentary stop when she said Kohori's name. Maybe...maybe...he was jealous of Kohori? No, he wouldn't. That stop was a mere coincidence. Maybe he just felt more fatigue. He did carry two boys up a flight of stairs. That weird look however, she couldn't find any answer for that.

Except maybe the fact that, he had never seen her tuck them in before. Yes, that was it. As she slipped in bed she found it ironic. So ironic how much things change in time. She was certainly not the girl she was as a teenager. Otani surely was not. Nobu and Nakao were still lovey-dovey but they had changed. Hell, even Suzuki and Chiharu changed. She didn't like it. All that change. It was a negative thing. Sure a little change didn't hurt but the major changes were hurtful too.

The only thing that didn't change was...Kohori. Sure in physical feature he did but that was good. He was actually taller, a mere inch or so, but he was taller than her. He still was childish though. He still was a rabid Umibozu fan. He still had his signature hairstyle of his. She found herself adoring it. It was a cool looking hairstyle she must admit, and she always did love that red streak that popped out when you look at him. He still remained merry and gullible. He was still the Kohori she had met back then.

If only Otani was like that. If only, if only. It was all a jumble of hope and sentences that begin with the word "if". If only Otani didn't change so drastically. If only he talked like he use to. If only he kept even just a small bit of that personality that made her giddy inside. If only he smiled that smile that made her weak in the knees. If only he was that father that she knew he could be. If only...if only...if only he was back to the Otani she fell in love with. Just a little. She just wanted to see that side of him again. Even if it was a glimpse. A small view. Anything. Anything that makes her believe that he was still the Otani she had married. Even a small indication would make her happy. It would give her hope. It would give them all just a small chance. If only...

--LINE--BREAK--

Otani slowly closed his bedroom door behind him. He scanned the dim room before heading to the bathroom for a shower. He needed to sort a few things out. As he stepped in the shower stall, he was deep in thought about the conversation. It was certainly more words than any of the conversations they had for a month now. Secretly he was relieved.

He was so very relieved. He finally had a decent conversation with his wife. He knew, he knew about her sobs at night. He knew about the displeased whispers of him. He knew of the gossips of the divorce that would come knocking up their door soon. He knew of the loneliness they felt. He knew what his sons felt about him. He knew it all. He certainly wasn't stupid. He was not blind. He was not deaf.

It had been going on for years. Yet he could do little to stop it. He knew he could not. No matter what, he could not. It was not an addiction. A sweet, sweet concoction that beckoned him closer and closer. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't.

It had started a year ago. He knew his wife doesn't know of it yet. She thought he suffered from work addiction. He had. Had. Not now. Now it was different. He was not addicted to work. He seemed to be. Oh no he was not addicted to that. He was addicted to a certain someone. A certain secretary of his. A certain brunette that he sees every single day since he started his new job. Haruhi. (A/N: I introduced her...a little...I'm evil I know.)

--LINE--BREAK--

Note: Yes, yes people. It was adultery! He was not a work addict! No matter how much I led you on, it was adultery. Of course since you were reading from Risa's view and she doesn't know...you don't know...well now ya do! I made it worse...sorry...sorry! Forgive me! But that will change...er..hopefully! Otani is a bad man! Hahaha. No no, he is not. Well he won't be. Lol. Stay tuned! And I thank you again for the wonderful reviews and you guys actually reading the story! Ehehe. The plot thickens!

Oh yes..any of the questions that pops up, I hope to answer in the next chapter! Yes I plan you keep you hanging! Just cuz I'm smart like that! Nah, its fun torturing is all. Lol!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Ah kays people! If I keep working at this rate then I will get this story somewhere! Somewhere meaning half way done cuz all the problems I put in is making it rather long! LOL. Ah well the challenge her is this for me so, I will tackle it full on. And if I fall then I will pull it along with me! Ah...anyway I thank you for looking this far with me and edging me on to get off my butt to do this! Ugh...I feel so bad writing this...I'm making it worse! Ah well then I'll try to finish it with a good ending!

****

Chima-chan:

Wow you reviewed fast! Well I expected at least one of you to react like that! And yes I fully agree with that! Down with Haruhi! Yet I am the author so I must act like I love all my characters I will completely destroy the story...soo must resist...the hatred! Augh!! This is torture! Lol.****

Lemony Dreams:

I'm trying to get it done! No worries!! I want this done by the end of the year at least...before I start another story...ahaha. Yes, Otani is a bad boy! Ah well things will work out in the end...I hope?

Chapter Four: Scary papa

He loved his family. He knew that. He adored his family. He knew he was lucky to have such a beautiful wife. He was lucky that she would take him at all. He was lucky to have two precious boys. He would always love them. It didn't matter if Risa was still taller than him. It wouldn't matter if his children would have a birth defect. If they were mute, if they were deaf, he they had ADD or ADHD. He would still be perfectly happy, he would still love them.

So then why? Why commit adultery? Why have a relationship with another woman? He really didn't know why. He knew it was bad. It was a sin. Yet he still did it. He still did not know why. Perhaps it was because of that thirst he gets. That feeling he gets. One of excitement. Lust for her touch, her skin against his, those lips against his...it was an obsession. A drug. Something that keeps him sane, and lets him take a break from the stress.

He had tried quite a number of times to stop. But he found himself heading back to work to see her. As a result he leaves his family alone. He knows its wrong. He knows it hurts them but he couldn't help it.

It hurts him too. When he comes home he feels like an outsider. He feels like he can't overcome this wall he built himself. Sometimes he does come home early and finds Risa playing with their two boys. She really didn't change much. More mature sure but she still retained that tomboyish, game loving nature of hers. So it wasn't a surprise to see her beating her own boys in video games. (A/N: Sure is a surprise if my mom even knows how to make a character jump...yet alone know how to use the controller...)

And as he watched he felt pushed aside. Excluded. What was ironic was Risa always asks him to join them but due to anger and confusion he declines. The anger always makes him stubborn and he knew it. So he ends up declining her offer even if his brain keeps on screaming to accept. (A/N: He has a problem..i know.)

During the summer he was home. But that was because he was forced by Nakao to stay home. So all summer without Haruhi. It seemed almost impossible. Sometimes during night he calls her up and leaves to see her in some club. Plus there was work. Of course that was solved by Nakao faxing all the paper work and usually bringing them with his family.

He stayed locked up in his room most of the time finishing them. He seemed like a loner almost. Risa would usually knock and ask if he wanted food or a drink or to join them in the pool. All were declined with a cold, "No," and he would send her away. She would give this disappointed look that he couldn't bear to see and leave. He hated that look. It made him feel pathetic, good for nothing, and a huge disappointment.

Those were one of the reasons he couldn't bear looking at her face. She was easy to read so the expressions were easy to read as well. They always gave him that look nowadays. And his own children. They glance at him for a split second when he enters the room and then turns back to what they were doing. Before they use to run to him shouting all these games they wanted to play.

He let out a sigh. He needed to sort out things. He needed to do it fast. And he needed to be committed. Another sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, preparing for a dreamless sleep. Life was just fucking complicated.

--LINE--BREAK--

"Otani...Otani...wake up...Otani..."

He let out a groan. Risa leaned closer to his ears and shook him lightly. He wouldn't wake up. He normally was the first out of bed and left way before they even woke up. Not today. This morning she woke to the sound of the phone ringing and picked it up quickly. She heard his secretary, Haruki or Haruko, asking for him.

She thought he had left already so she began to go to his room. Normally she wouldn't even step in his room without permission but she had to make sure that Otani was indeed still in there. And as she thought, he was still there. Asleep.

For a while she stared. She hadn't seen Otani like this in while. Asleep, innocent, and tired. Even as he slept this long you could still see those dark rings under his eyes. But he had to wake up. He still had a job today. She was tempted to leave him like this though. At least he could spend a day in the house right? No that was the wrong thing to do. So hesitantly she tried to wake him.

Of course she never expected him to be like this. He seemed dead. He was breathing though but he might as well be. "Otani!" she cried out and nothing. No response. She almost panicked but thought logically. Otani only gets a few hours of sleep. Naturally he would be tired. Therefore he needed more rest. So with that said, she tip-toed out slowly. She knew she might regret this but somehow it was worth it. He was home right?

--LINE--BREAK--

"Mama! Mama!" the two boys cried in unison. They always say things together. Sometimes they complete each other's sentences. It was creepy really. Might as well be twins. Well they were a year apart. Close enough.

"Be quiet you two," she whispered looking down at them before going back to her cooking. Yes, she did most of the cooking. That's why they didn't hire chefs. She wouldn't feel like the wife and mother she should be if she didn't feed her family at least.

"Why?" Kazuki inquired looking at him with those precious eyes of his. They kill her most of the time. "Yeah mama. Why?" Tenshi echoed giving that angel look. Part of the reason why she regretted naming him Tenshi. He might as well be a the devil's mini-son. He probably is.

"Cuz papa is sleeping," she answered. The boys looked at her in awe. It was almost a miracle. Papa. In bed. Asleep. At home. In bed. AT HOME!! She had to chuckle at their faces, "What's so surprising?"

"Papa!" They cried out, "Papa's home!?"

"Yes, he's home. And asleep so keep it down."

"Mama! When papa wakes up can we do something?" Kazuki asked. She couldn't say no. He was too cute. They both were. And they haven't spent time with Otani and awhile.

"Like what?"

"Video games!"

"Play in the pool!"

"Go to the beach again!"

"The skating rink!"

"Auntie Nobu's house!

"To the movies!"

"GO TO AN UMIBOZU CONCERT!!" they practically screamed out. My they inherited a lot from them. Even the love for Umibozu. He was an old guy now but his music is still the best. They got their kids hooked on him too.

She let out a sigh, "We'll see. If papa wakes up lets ask." She almost dreaded it though. She didn't know what to say to them if he said no. But the sudden idea caught her head, "Kazuki, Tenshi? Can you do mama a favor?"

"Yeah!"

"Take these plates to papa," she directed taking the plates of food she had made while they talked, "and wake him up. Then ask him about it okay?"

"Okay!" the said cheerfully as they each carried a plate to the stairs. Their excitement had suddenly dissolved as they ascended upstairs.

Tenshi gulped looking straight at the hallway which led to Otani's room, "Kazuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think papa's going to eat us?"

Kazuki didn't answer but took a hesitant step closer to the door. He was followed by Tenshi all the way down the hallway and soon they found themselves looking up at his door. "Tenshi," he whispered, "If he does call 911."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't know the number."

"Oh, then I'll call."

"Do you have a phone?"

"No."

--LINE--BREAK--

Note: Uh..alright. I had to add this wee bit of kid stupidness we all love. I seriously did that as a kid as well. Hahaha. They scared of their dad. Well not a surprise somehow. Well comment! :


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Right! Well then I have to get somewhere so I'll try to make this a longish chapter if I can! If I can't er...I tried? Well give me credit I did it!

--If you want to see the kids, Kazuki and Tenshi, they way a drew them please go to this link: http : / / dlshelena187 . deviantart . com/ (I put spaces cuz you can's see the real link if you click when its in fanfic format sooo just remove the spaces and you'll get there!)

Chima-chan: Yay! You reviewed again! Thanks!! Yeah they are adorable. And I'm getting mixed in their personality though. Have to watch for that.

Sweetgal1144: Heyy! Er..it's going to work out in the end? I hope? Well you'll see...but If I'm in a bad mood I'd totally kill that happy ending...JK! JK! Right now I got a good ending for it but I might change!

LoZzy: Yeah it surprised me to actually think of it and then write it down. No worries! Over doing it works too ya know!! And yes, Haruhi must die...but I can't kill her yet! Hey, cliffhanger keep people reading ya know!! Yes, I'm also evil like that! And don't flatter me like that! Other people are inspirations too!! Make a fic if you want!! I'll definitely read it!! And thank you for reading!!

--I'm soo soo happy that more stories are coming out!! And new chapters are coming out too!! Yay!! Okay here's the fics that came out soo please read and review them as well. They are soo cute!!  
-Lovely Marriage by sapofbks2007  
-Without Him by InuLizzie  
-Complexities of Love by Lemony Dreams  
-Lucky Idiots by Misu Niiroke  
-Sex Ed by Rogue Amazon Boo

And if I missed some please tell me so I can add it!! They are the new stories that I read after I submitted my stories! I'm so happy man! Thank you for contributing to the fandom!! WOOT!! I persuade all of you to please try to write a fanfic if you want! And please try to read and review the stories listed! :

Chapter 5: Father, sons time? Joy?

Both boys gulped as they watched their father let out small snores. Somehow the snores turned louder and louder in their ears, then into frightening growls. They had settled the plates of food on the bed side table and were in the process of waking up their father. Of course the second step always seems so very hard and slow. And right now, it is very very hard and slow.

"Kazuki," Tenshi whispered, "Should we wake him up now?"

Kazuki let out a sigh, "Yeah," he was about to poke Otani in the shoulder before he withdrew his hand away. "Maybe we should wait five more minutes?"

"Sure," Tenshi answered and they waited anxiously for the five minutes to end. Every tick of the clock made them sweat as they thought of the dreaded moment where dear Papa wakes up.

"Kazuki," Tenshi squeaked as the glanced at the digital clock, "It's time..." Kazuki breathed in hard and began to lean forward once again. However like before he stopped and said, "Maybe five more minutes?"

"Sure?"

--LINE--BREAK--

Risa tapped her foot impatiently. Otani and the boys should be coming down now. Well the boys should be coming down now at least. I mean it isn't that hard right? She knew for a fact that her kids are pushy children. What they want, they try their hardest to get. Meaning if they want to go to an Umibozu concert with their papa really badly, they will beg and plead till they get to do it. They will even cling on his leg if they have to.

So what was taking them so long!? She sighed. Maybe that was a bad idea. The sudden ring of the doorbell startled her but she quickly ran to answer it. She was delighted to find that Nobu-chan and her lovely little family were standing just outside.

"Risa!" she cried giving her a hug, "Morning!" Risa let out a grin as she invited them inside. Nakao came in carrying their little girl who was waving furiously at her.

"Ah...Kaori! Good morning!" she greeted giving the little girl a peck on the cheek. Kaori was adorable. She was as adorable as Nobu herself and inherited her color eyes. Her hair was the same hue as her dads but she had mixed personality of both. She had a little crush on her little Kazuki which both mothers find extremely adorable. Of course Nakao thought it was just a phase she'll get over with but she knew that her son did have a soft spot for her too. How cute would it be if they get together?!

"Morning auntie!!" she waved, "Where's Kazuki-kun and Tenshi?" Ah, the very first question she always asks. Where is Kazuki-kun? How cute! Risa and Nobu exchanged glances before she answered, "He's upstairs with Tenshi. They're just getting Otani out of bed."

"Otani's here?" Nakao asked rather surprised, "I thought he said he had work today?" Risa let out a guilty grin, "Well, he did but...now he doesn't?"

Nobu and Nakao's faces cracked into a devious little grin. Oh...so that's it. "Don't worry Risa! We'll help you make sure he stays home!" Nobu assured and Nakao nodded along with her.

"In fact..." Nobu started making Risa feel like she had cracked another devious plan, "We should call the whole gang! You know...just some well mannered fun!" She let out a weak grin. They're going to bully Otani into staying aren't they? Of course, that always works. He is of course still the smallest among the guys. Not counting Seiko of course.

Well it was going to be fun at least. Right?

--LINE--BREAK--

Of course as the adults talk they fail to notice who just left. Currently Kaori was climbing up the stairs to see her 'darling' and hug him good morning. She found them standing over their snoozing father's bed quietly whispering to each other.

With a grin she rushed in quietly and tackled Kazuki into a hug. With the excitement she forgot to be quiet and screamed out, "Kazuki-kun! I love you!" With a yelp the young duo fell to the floor making the youngest laugh out loud as he watched his older brother yelling for her to get off.

They stopped suddenly when the heard a low groan from the man that was asleep. He rose up almost like Dracula would and moaned out, "Wha...wha happen...?" They stared up at him as he slowly turned to look at them.

Of course he was taken by surprised to see a girl on top of his son. In his room. While was suppose to be asleep. "What the hell is going on?!" he cried out trying to untangle himself from his blanket. Being the stupid klutz and idiot that he is, he accidentally tangled it up more.

"Ugh!" he let out before he found himself mummified in blankets. The children watched as he rolled around the bed trying his hardest to unravel the blanket tied around him. They stare at Otani roll and roll and with a hard thud fall of the side of the bed. He let out a moan of pain before giving up untying himself.

Because he was fit from running up and down the building he easily regained his footing and now stood towering over the bed. He stared hard at the awe-struck children before barking, "What are you doing here?!"

The girl he saw on top of Kazuki suddenly screeched, "Mummy!!"

Mummy? Where? He stood there just watching them. The girl clung hard on Kazuki screaming for protection. Tenshi was on the ground laughing his butt off at the moment. And he suddenly felt pity for his oldest son. He was crushed by the girl's hug and he kept getting suffocated by her hair as he hollered for her to get off. It was just an odd situation.

As if on cue the door burst open and Nakao barged in. "What is it!?" he yelled before suddenly stopping in his tracks. He examined the sight with pure confusion before Risa and Nobu came in.

"Otani?" Risa inserted in the situation, "What happened?"

"I woke up in the wrong side of the bed," he answered simply. He literally did. And he took this as a sign. A very very bad sign. Meaning today will be pure hell. Damn.

--LINE--BREAK--

I'm sorry! I said it was going to be longer! Augh , it was shorter! Sorry! Ugh, now I will be suffering from chronic guilt syndrome till I get another chapter up...jebus...well anyway, yes I had to add in the group too ya know! It won't be fun without them! Ahaha. My updates will be slow for the next two weeks you guys. I have examination and then a formal. Haha. Sorry again. Well I'll make sure the next chapter will be interesting and funny and er...bloodied with emotion!!

Oh right...before I forget...Yes...I had a sudden inspiration as I review over the animation...meaning I had a sudden Love Complex marathon again. Ahaha. Well I was wondering what you guys think of this plot. Tell me cuz I think this is the next story that I'll work on after I finish this!

Plot summary: What if Koizumi and Suzuki happen to get together? So did Otani and Chiharu? Then what? What happens to our beloved couple?

Yes please tell me if this should be my next story line cuz I had this wonderful fantastic inspiration moment right der...ahaha.

Oh yea...this is more notes then anything but did you guys see the lovely complex live drama series thing? You know where real people play our beloved characters! Ahaha. You should see it if you didn't. It's not as good as they series and all but still good I think. They say the person who plays Risa is ugly. Nah, she looks pretty but they way she makes her facial expression doesn't make her pretty sometimes. Well if you love the series as much as I then you'll still like it! I suggest going to instead of you tube. It's complete and only four episodes cuz some of the parts are cut off if you go to you tube. :

If you want to contact me or something just email to : or my aim: Diannexo0x


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Alrighty then!! My..lets see...uhm I am far away from where I want to finish this story...jebus...well working hard will work too! I got two ideas hanging up my belt and I ain't starting them till I finish this!! Ahaha. Yes, watch me forget about them...gotta right them down...Man I'm sorry you guys! I updated soo long...damn. I'm sorry! Examinations and I can't afford to fail them! They're deciding if I go remedial next year and if I do, I will be torn away from the world of technology by my parents. They will lock me up in the world of boredom and constant studying. Trust me, they can do that! Well then...enough babble...get one with the story!  
**  
Chima-chan: Eh, do you like go everyday to see if there's a brand new chapter or something?? Wow you review fast! Lol. I do that. Eheheh. And then I get excited if there's a new fic! Wow..I'm such a dork..with no life...anyway..I think I'm going with my plot. Yes, I can't imagine them together but hell that's why the thing s so appealing. Watch Otani steal from Suzuki! Lol!**

Lemony Dreams: I put it in earlier than expected! Lol. I got guilty from what you said. Ahaha. Well you got your chapter in right? So everythings goo! Well you can still get in your account again right??

--Oh yes...I noticed that we have been graced with more fics from other people! I'm soo glad that you guys contributed to the fandom! So thank you...and well if you missed their good stories which have awesome plots then I suggest to read them. **(Please tell me if I missed some cuz I will certainly go back and add them!)  
**  
**New stories out:**

--A snow day by sapofbks2008  
--Distance by donation  
--Complex idea by sapofbks2008  
--Thinking by mango love  
--Blue bird by KunochiLouise  
  
And yes fics did get updated! Yay!  
**  
Updated:**

--Complexities of Love by Lemony Dreams  
--Sex Ed by Rogue Amazon Boo

And I beg that the other people please update their fics! I certainly would love to read the next chapter! I'm sure others do too. Well enough with the stalling for now. On with the fic!

Chapter Six: Interventions

Otani sighed as he took a seat on the dining room chair. "Why didn't you wake me up Risa?" he grumbled out. He was never late for work. He was never absent. Now his perfect record broken by missing one damn day to sleep and get an unpleasant wake up call.

Risa gave an apologetic smile and answered, "You looked tired." It was a simple answer but very true. Even with the amount of hours he had slept he still had dark rings under his eyes. She inwardly whooped for joy. He had decided to stay instead of heading to the office like she thought he would. Mostly on the fact that the boys were pleading and that Nakao had called that he would be out to today, but he also reasoned there was no point on going at a late time anyway.

Nakao gave out a grin and suggested, "Why don't we have a little party in the backyard?" The children looked up excitedly. They had already started to chat about playing the pool with the other children that were coming.

Nobu let out an equally matching grin as she rubbed her budging stomach, "That's great darling! The guys can do the barbeque and the girls will prepare appetizers, drinks, and stuff!"

Otani watched as the three suddenly turned into a conversation that doesn't involve him at all. It seemed that they suddenly forgot he was even there as they eagerly planned the little get together. Risa and Nobu listing things they should buy and Nakao wrote them down, occasionally adding to the list. He felt like a sudden outsider again.

This is partly the reason why he didn't particularly enjoy being with his friends anymore. As they chatted, he felt like he couldn't relate. For example, Nakao and Suzuki begin talking about their sons' soccer game or basket ball game. He couldn't possibly contribute to the topic because he did not go to any of his sons' games.

As a result, he felt left out. He never liked being the fifth wheel. Not ever. He hated it as a teenager, but at that time he had Risa to be the other fifth wheel with him. Not now. They have moved into parenthood and Risa can relate to that. She handled two boys by her own most of the time right?

"Otani," Risa spoke up, "Can you call Suzuki and Chiharu? Can you tell them to come over?" He agreed with a slight nod and went over to the phone. He picked up the phone and stared at the buttons. Realization took over him and he shook his head. He doesn't know their number! As he flicked through the pages of the phone book he silently berated himself for not even knowing the simple number of his best friend for years now. It was a very small mistake but somehow it affected him a bit more than it should.

The ringing had stopped abruptly and a deep voice answered, "Ryoji residence, Suzuki speaking." Otani stopped for a moment trying to process what to say.

"Suzuki," he began, "it's Otani." He could hear Suzuki give a rather confused sound before responding, "Shouldn't you be at work?" He bite his tongue quickly, trying to stop himself from shouting. Yes he should be at work! Is it a crime that he wasn't!? Do you want him to go back to work!? Usually he wouldn't be bothered by the question but once asked the question again and again is irritating. Plus it felt like they were accusing him that it was a fucking crime to be at work all the time!

"Yeah," he answered as calmly as he could, "but I woke up late. Nakao ended up calling the office to fax the work to me." He heard a little rustling in the other end before Suzuki responded, "So..."

He almost slapped himself. Duh, ask already! "Right. We're having a small gang get together," he announced, "can your family make it?" A small pause and a shout that sounded muffled from the other end.

Suzuki returned and answered happily, "Sure. We can make it." Otani felt himself smile. He must admit though. He couldn't wait to see his old friends again. He hadn't seen them in a long time. He even wondered what had happened to them as the time passed. Perhaps Suzuki grew a mustache. Now that was promising.

"Great. See you soon. Bye." he said and hung up the phone. Suzuki with a mustache. He could picture that. He could honestly picture that. Silently he wondered if Chiharu liked kissing a bushy mouth, probably not. Well hopefully not, she wasn't the type. Then again she could have changed. It was two years since he saw them. Ironic how he never sees them when they come to visit as much as they can. Very ironic. And very sad too.

--LINE--BREAK--

Finally an hour past and Otani found himself relieving memories. He was surrounded by his old group. They chatted animatedly to each other as they ate, keeping a sharp eye at the children in the pool. Nakao and Suzuki to his left where they were locked in a huge discussion about some book they had read. To his right were the girls and boy(s?). Well it was Risa, Nobu, Chiharu, Haruka, and Seiko which he really couldn't consider a boy or girl. He certainly won't go around calling him/her and it.

He just stood there trying to comprehend their conversations as he sipped some soda. He didn't like this. He was a loner. He couldn't comprehend anything they spoke about anymore. It was like the was left behind while they had boarded another bus to parents camp. He hated that feeling. Hated it.

"Otani," Suzuki suddenly announced, "hey. Let's go over there." he pointed at the shady cabana near the other side of the pool

Nakao added, "They're too busy to really care anyway." indicating to the others. They had declared that hey needed some boy talk while they carry on their girl talks. Haruka had accepted their invitation and soon they were walking out of ear shot.

As soon as they reached the cabana the cheery moods changed into more serious ones. Otani could take in the situation. What just happened? What happened to the laughter and grins? Why the hell were they suddenly surrounded by some depression cloud!? They each sat on the cotton padded seats, around the circular glass table.

"Otani," Haruka surprisingly began, "we need to talk." His confused face suddenly changed into a more grave expression. This get together was suddenly turning into one of the fierce debates he faces when he talks to a competitor.

"About what?" he asked suspiciously as he put down his drink. Nakao who had his back turned answered, "We know what you're doing," he said casually keeping an eye on the girl that were happily chatting.

"What?" Otani answered sitting up straighter. What are they talking about? What he was doing? Don't tell him that they knew about that...that secret he kept trying to hard.

Suzuki silently muttered, "Why are you cheating on Risa?" Then it felt like the world had suddenly ended. Right then and there, it had ended for Atsushi Otani. All he could think of was one word.

Crap.

--LINE--BREAK--

Note: Sigh...i promised a long chapter but i couldn't do that again. I realized that you guys were dying of suspense (says Lemony Dreams anyway) and had to cut it short. I was suppose to continue this and stop a way different point but decided to keep it here. I guess this works too right? Sorry guys. I updated to slow. Sorry. Testing and all. Then I got a festival for my Arts School soon. I have to make sure that I finish my part to introduce to the audience.

I have to do oral reading of the story I had been working on. Joy right? And in front of such a lot of people too. Crap this. I hate this soo much but well that's life. Lol. I'll try my hardest to update faster but I can't promise either. For now, well hope you enjoyed! and comment! :


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Heyy peoples. I'm back from my examination and Arts school work. Eheheh. Reading my story to crowd was the worst thing I have ever done. It plainly is horrifying and very scary! I'm soo sorry for the delay. But project. Experiments. Graduation. And examination. Sigh...right well i'll cut it short now and get right to point. I owe you that much.

Chapter 7: Please don't.

Atsushi Otani seemed to stop breathing. He didn't think they would ask something like this. Suddenly he began to feel anger boil through his veins. He didn't know why. But he let it explode. "Why do you want to know!?" he hissed out.

Suzuki kept that calm facade of his and answered, "Otani answer the question. Why are you cheating on Risa?" Haruka slowly placed his drink on the table and sat in a more comfortable position. Nakao casually leaned against a chair, blocking Otani from the view of the girls. The small, cool movements masked the real situation that was unfolding.

Otani's eyes narrowed as he stared at them. "Why do you want to know?" he said icily. He pushed himself back to a more comfortable position and picked up his drink. He always does this to mask the real emotion that appears in his face. Besides, it went with that whole situation. The girls would glance over and they would see them all relaxed and talking.

Haruka answered, "Otani we have known Risa almost all our lives. We have a business to know and we have the permission to intervene when necessary." With that he waited for an answer.

Otani let out a smirk, "My Haruka, I must say. You learned bigger vocabulary. However, you fail to comprehend the meaning." he leaned forward slightly, "You never had permission to butt in our life. Meaning you have no business in this case at all." Otani may have been a complete idiot in high school but the years in college matured him. He certainly learned tactics that could help him, such as this.

Haruka's calm face cracked a little and Otani can see the trace of irritation and anger. "Otani, we don't need your permission in this. It's Risa and your children's, so far we have their permission in doing so."

"Oh? How so?"

Haruka leaned forward more, "We are all their godparents and Risa has leaned to us for support all these years. We have more than just their permission."

Otani raised his chin up slightly almost sneering at him, "Oh is that so?" He leaned further in, "I'll say this again, in case you didn't get this straight Haruka. Remember that I run this house. I provide for their life. And I say yes or no to anything that happens around here. I said nothing to you."

"We don't need your permission in this Otani," Nakao finally said quietly down at him. He took a gulp of his drink before continuing, "now let's move on from this. More importantly, why are you cheating on Risa?"

"I have not!" Otani hissed. However his face betrayed him. Suzuki shook his head. He denies it, and yet it's plainly obvious. "Stop lying Otani," he muttered out once more before taking a drink.

"I am not lying," he stated looking at the ground. He felt trapped. Like a majestic lion forced into a cage, prevented from doing things he loved. It was unbearable. The feeling of confinement. The dread. The stress. The guilt. Especially the guilt. It suffocated him. Took him and wrapped around his neck till he chokes. His desperate attempts were nothing but futile and had affected nothing.

"To make matters worse," Nakao pressed on ignoring Otani's defense, "you choose a woman you sleeps with every man that she can grab within arms length." Otani stayed quiet and continued to stare at the ground.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "You failed to mention that," he frowned deeply, "not only is it cheating but you chose a slut." Suzuki gave out a sigh. Otani's taste in women is as good as a rock's, except the rock can choose a woman way better than him.

"She is not a slut!" He defended. Haruka shook his head, "And you say that I don't understand what I'm saying. In definition a slut is a woman who is known in engaging in sexual activities with many people."

"Forgetting about sluts for a moment," Nakao interjected, "we want to know why. So Otani will you give us a good answer?"

"She isn't a slut," Otani repeated. Nakao sighed, " She tried to sleep with me when I came over to give you papers. The next time I saw her she was 'having fun' with one of your associates. And two days ago I heard Motosuwa and her 'having fun' in the bathroom. Want me to continue?"

"She slept with Motosuwa?" Otani suddenly piped up, forgetting the situation completely. "Not the point!" Haruka busted out, "It's disgusting but fuck it! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON RISA!!"

Utter silence followed and Suzuki gave a small whisper, "Haruka...stop." They followed his gaze to the back of Nakao to see the girl they were talking about. Risa Otani stood there frozen, eyes wide, trying to push out the words she meant to say. Nothing. Just nothing.

"Risa," Otani began to get up. Risa stared at him, trying to decipher what Nakao had shouted out. "I...I...it...juice..." she stammered. Otani slowly moved closer to her. He couldn't bear that face. It showed devastation, pain, lost and looked so very...very broken. She bit her lip and looked at the ground. She didn't want to his face now.

But she had to say something right? "I was...I came to see...if you wa-wanted juice..." she muttered out. Her vision began to blur. It hurt. What she had learned hurt. The tears came cascading down her soft cheeks and Otani felt like dying right then and there. He tried his best to protect her from that kind of pain. But...in the end he caused it.

"Risa...please...please stop crying," he begged cupping her cheek. He vainly tried to wipe her tears away, begging and begging her to stop. Just please...don't cry. Don't cry. Please don't.

Risa pulled away slightly and sobbed out, "O-Otani...am i..n-not good enough?"

--LINE--BREAK--

Note: :  
Cliffhanger right there too! Lol. Sorry sorry for the shortness...and especially the lateness. Ugh, sucks ass...I'm sorry. I really didn't like this chapter. I feel the emotion I tried to get out, didn't come out. Damn. I lost my mojo. Sorry.

But comment on how you think it is? Any improvements??

**Okay to the reviewers...:**

KunochiLouise: Sorry for the wait there! Thankx for the review!

Chima-chan: Man thankx so much for reviewing every chapter!! The best ever! Thank you, sorry for the wait!!

Dudettekitty: Thank you! They are adorable aren't they? They grew on to me...hm...

Adelaide MacGregor: : Hm...i guess it's sad, thanks for reviewing!!

VirgoMaiden: I like doing cliffhangers. It adds to the tension! I know, i put small comedy for some odd reason there. But i had to introduce Nakao and Nobu's kid. It's the only way to show her personality.

Sakura12: Now, now. Otani will do something! No need to damn him. Though I do it sometimes. Lol. Thank you for reviewing!

Koharurei: Lol. No need to beg. Well maybe you'll hate me if you see the ending I have planned. I dunno. Go ahead and submit it as fast as you can! I love to read it!

by the way...why aren't you guys submitting new chapters and all that!? Keep with the flow man! I got mine in! Please update or make new stories! :  



	8. Chapter 8

Note: Heeeeyyyy you guys...graduation and examination this week! Woot! Ugh i have to walk with a guy partner. Damn it. I don't even fucking know him!! Aurgh!! Well before I rant about it I'll get to the points. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait! On with da storie!!

Chapter 6: I don't know.

"Oh no," Nobu sighed as Chiharu and her watched the sight. You could almost see the cloud of pain and tension surround them. Even the children stopped playing in the pool to watch.

Kazuki, who was the oldest, immediately got out of the pool and proceeded to go to his mother. Nobu quickly snapped him back and was given an almost stern face, "Auntie Nobu, why is mama shaking?"

Nobu gave him a weak smile, "Nothing sweety. It's cold is all." Kazuki gave her a skeptical look. First of all it's pretty hot. Second, if he came out of the pool he would feel colder. However, he felt fine. So that was a lame excuse. Nonetheless he took it, and nodded. Chiharu had gathered the others and ushered them inside the house.

Nobu gave another reassuring smile, "It's okay Kazu-kun. Go in with the others. Kaori is waiting for you," she added after a few seconds. Kazuki glanced back to see that Kaori was standing just outside the door, waiting for him patiently.

"Go on," Nobu urged giving a smile. Kazuki gave one more glance before turning around and running to the girl that waited for him. Kaori gave a joyful smile as she cling tight on his arm. Normally he would push her away, but this time he let her cling on. All he could do was watch his mother stand there, in front of his father, who was muttering something under his breath.

He let Kaori pull him towards the door and out of sight. The moment they were inside, Tenshi inquired, "What's wrong with mama?" Kazuki could only shrug and answer honeslty, "I don't know."

--LINE--BREAK--

"Risa," he whispered trying to get closer to her, "please. Don't cry. I-I..I can explain! I swear I didn't mean this." Risa just bit her lip. She didn't know anymore. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to react. She fucking doesn't know how to deal with all this shit!

She only answered with whatever had popped up in her mind, "How...how could you?" How could he do this to her? Didn't she love him enough? What did she do wrong? Wasn't she playing the obedient and loving wife that he had wanted? Why would he do this? It hurt. It really hurt. To think you did the best you could...and yet, you're just not good enough. She wasn't a good enough lover. She wasn't a good enough companion. She just wasn't good enough. So...he found someone who was good enough. It hurt.

Otani could only sigh, trying vainly to remove the tears that continued to fall. She tried to decipher any emotion he showed in the moment. He seemed panicked, confused, and...regretful. Yet...his expression didn't make her feel any better.

"I...I don't know," he answered so softly she barely heard it. Her sorrow slowly left her, and rage filled in her mind. She boomed out, "You don't know!? Everything is you don't know with you now! Why Otani!? Why?? Wasn't I good enough!? Didn't I do everything for you!? Didn't I love you enough?! Why!!" Why would you this to us? To your family? To me?

Otani bit his lip. The tears, each one that fell down her face made his heart stop. Just little by little. Why? Why had he done this? Why did he do this? He didn't know. He honestly didn't. He answered truthfully. He really didn't know. But that's not the answer she desired. She wanted to know a good answer. But he had none.

"Answer me!" she shouted. He bowed his head. He couldn't. She brought her hand up to her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs. She was heartbroken. Her chest hurts. Her vision was blurry. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She wanted to die. Right then and there. She wanted to die. Just to stop the pain. Just to stop this madness. Die and everything bad will just go way...

She crumpled into the ground in fallen heap. She felt weak. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. She could barely talk. She didn't realize that Nobu and Chiharu were pulling her up. Nobu whispering comforting words in her ear, Chiharu patting her back, as they whisked her away. She just let them lead her. She didn't care anymore. Everything was so screwed up.

Otani watched her go. His chest was burning. It felt painful. Like it was being stabbed and cut in pieces. But he deserved it. He knew he did. "Otani," Nakao began. He jumped slightly. He didn't realize they were still there. His jaw hardened. He couldn't face them. Not now. Not ever.

So he ran. He ignored the calls of his name. He just ran. Jumping into his car, and whisking away with out a word. He hated himself. He wanted himself dead. But he didn't want to die. No...he couldn't die. He wouldn't leave this world without apologizing to Risa. To his children. And yet he was running away from them. How ironic it turned out.

He found himself out here. In the house where his sin lives. He found himself running to the door and knocking hard. Trying to get her to open it quickly. She should be home. He knew she didn't work if he wasn't there. And indeed she opened it.

"Otani?" she said. "Haruhi." He had pushed himself in, and pounced on her. Pushing his lips on hers, and closing the door with a kick of his feet. He wanted something to toy around with at the moment. Something that he could release all his feeling out. She was his toy right now. She was also his sin.

--LINE--BREAK--

Note:

Okay I friggin hate myself for writing this right now. I won't go in lemon...cuz...well I hate the fucking woman!! Augh!! I feel depressed too. Well I'll get over it. I'm sorry for the wait. But I have to admit. I stalled because I really didn't want to write this chapter. Well the ending of the chapter. You have to understand me on this. I'm sorry Risa..I made him do it!! sob

Yes Otani is a bastard isn't he?? Lol. Please don't up hating me. Or him. I'm sorri it's short!!


	9. Chapter 9

Note: ...erm sorry again for the delay on the last chapter. Well this too, I guess. I haven't been home all summer at all, with no connection to the internet that much. Sorry again. I failed to answer back to the reviews lyk i always doo...I'm sorry for that again. So I will answer them at the end. Well on with the story!!

Chapter nine: Separation

"Kazuki-kun!' Kaori yelled, "Let's play a game!" she eagerly pulled on the boy's arm, urging him to get up. However, Kazuki sat there in deep thought. No matter how many times Auntie Nobu reassured him, he didn't believe a single word.

He knew his mother was crying. He had seen her once. She began to cry silently in the kitchen, when she thought that she was alone. He stood near the door watching her. She cried differently he could say. Unlike he and his brother who cried as loud as they can, she cried silently as she possibly could. She covered her face from the world, as opposed to them who showed their teary faces. She stood there shaking, trying her hardest to compose herself, only to give out small gasps. He didn't like her crying. She didn't seem like the mommy he loved when she was. So from then on, he made sure she wouldn't cry again.

He failed. She cried thousands of times after that incident. However all those times were when she thought no one was there to see her cry. This time, everyone was there to see her. And he wanted to know why. Why was she crying? Did father make her cry?

"Kazuki," he was stopped from his train of thought by his younger brother. Tenshi stood in front of him, his eyebrows knitted with concern, "mommy was crying." he stated.

Kaori bit her lip. Even she got a wind that something was wrong. But unlike the boys she chose to ignore it. Something bad was going on. Her attempts to cover the obvious were futile. Auntie Risa was crying. Why though?

Kazuki could only nod at his brother. Tenshi brushed the hair out of his eyes and took a seat in front of him, "Why?" he questioned.

"I don't know." he answered honestly. It was the truth though. He didn't know. None of them did. But..he wanted to know. He wanted to know now.

"Kazuki-kun," Kaori piped up. Kazuki looked at her and she continued, "I know what we could do."

--LINE--BREAK--

Risa let out a small gasp. She had curled herself in bed, and hid under the covers. She felt slightly better in the dark. It covered all the bad things in life. The things she clearly didn't want to see. Things she never wanted to see.

"Risa," she heard Nobu speak. She could hear the door open and close but did nothing. She didn't want to see them. "Risa please," Nobu continued.

Risa pushed the covers out of her face. She could barely make out Nobu and Chiharu's faces through her teary, blurry eyes.

"Oh Risa," Nobu sighed taking out a handkerchief, "stop crying please." she let Risa wipe her eyes and look up at them. Her nearly broke at the sight. She looked so hopless. So lost. So broken. Oh Risa...

It only fueled her anger towards the person that caused her pain. She was on the verge of hating him. However she couldn't truly hate him. For so many reasons, yet his actions disgusted and disappointed her. Otani couldn't have sunk lower.

Risa sniffed and piped up, "Wh-where are the kids?" Her voice was soft and cracked. It didn't sound like the Risa they knew at all.

'They're safe," Chiharu assured, sitting down on her left side. Nobu sat on her right. Risa nodded and looked at her lap. Somehow she felt like she failed so much. She couldn't ever look at her best friends.

Perhaps she felt ashamed but beneath she seethed with jealousy. She was jealous. They had what she wanted. They had a tight family. Love. Happiness. No fucking husband that has an affair with a damn whore!

The door opened once again, and they looked up to see Seiko running in. "Koizumi-senpai!" she yelled running to her. Risa found herself wrapped in a tight hug, and she had to admit. She did feel a wee bit better.

"Seiko, what are you doing here?" Nobu asked. Seiko pulled back and gave a weak smile, "I heard what happened from darling and rushed out of work."

Risa let out a sigh. Yet another blow. She felt better that Seiko would do that for her but she felt bitterness and jealously once again. Even Seiko had a good relationship. With Haruka too! They were a perfect couple. They were happy together. And you forget that Seiko is a boy anyway. Even he/she could hold a relationship, and she couldn't. Was she that pathetic? She was such a failure.

Before she knew it, the tears came back and she broke into a sob. Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to happen to her? Why is it always her?! Why couldn't it be someone else for once!? No matter how cruel of a wish it was, she just wished that her friends would experience that same thing. Yet she didn't wish for it. She just wanted them to feel the same pain she felt, just a bit. Perhaps it was self-pity, but right now, she didn't give a damn. Just for once, can it just happen to someone else??

--LINE--BREAK--

Otani let out a small groan. He had untangled himself from the woman's sleeping clutches and sat on the edge of the bed. That feeling was back. It was wrapping securely around him and was holding him tightly.

He turned back to the woman he had been screwing around with. She seemed like an ordinary woman at first glance. She was plain. But she did have a sexy side. A seductive side. Perhaps he had fallen for that side.

He quickly studied her. She had a curvy body, which didn't exactly seem real to him. He was sure she had spent a good fortune of her money to get those curves. Her curly brown hair with extensions curled around her body. Her face almost rough looking because of the obscene amount of make up she wears. She was a fake. And yet he fell for her?

He honestly didn't know how he did. He didn't like fakes. Hadn't he stated that before? No matter how much he says she isn't a fake, she is. He could never really believe she wasn't. Everything about her screamed slut. Fake. Slut. Slut! SLUT! Why did he fall for her?

Maybe...that's just why. Maybe he had fallen for that side, that made her seem perfect. He had fallen for someone that seemed perfect. Seemed being the word that is. She did seem perfect at work. Hard-working. Fun. Pretty. But she went to an extent to make herself perfect. Didn't he say that imperfections were the best. Because they make who you are. That was why he fell for Risa right? Her imperfections made her unique. And he loved that about her. He let out another sigh. Life didn't make sense anymore.

The movement he gave woke her. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "Otani?" she whispered. He looked down at her before laying back down again. She wiggled herself closer and asked, "What happened?"

Otani sighed and turned to face her, "They found out." he could fell Haruhi move the bangs out of his eyes. "Oh?" she said, "What are you expect next?" she seemed cool about the situation. No doubt rather happy.

"A divorce," he answered honestly. His stomach wrenched at the words. He didn't want a divorce. But he couldn't stop it could he?

"Hmm?" she purred in his ear, "Then stay with me."

--LINE--BREAK--

Note: NO OTANI! DON'T STAY WITH THAT BITCH!! NOOO!! Lmao. Sorry sooo much of the delay. Sorry sorry sorry. I think this is the longest chapter i wrote...hm...well sorry once again. Tune in for the next chapter!! Thank you once again for the support i have gotten for this story.

**Chima-Chan: I know, i wass wayy later of this chapter than the last! Pleased dont kill me! Ehehe. Yes, I'm starting to hate my own guts for just writing it!**

Mrs. Aang: Nah, no way is that my last chapter. I would tear myself up! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Preety-lady-serenity: lol. Yea, English isn't my native tongue. Its my second language so I have really bad grammar and spelling mistakes! Sorry!

Adelaide MacGregor: yea i know, I hate her soo much! Lol

Nakamura Asuka: lol. She does doesn't she? Hm..maybe i could invent a way to kill her?

Sakurahime87: Oh sorry for the wait. I have to get Kohori in there soon.

Sakura12: Thanks! Lol. Sorry again for the delay. Wow so far, all of you hate Otani. Lmao.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I notice this. People are absolutely disgusted with Otani's actions. I mean really. Lol. And I must say, I think I did a good job making him like scum. Lol. Nah. But honestly I thank the people that take the time to read such a long story, that i try to end but can never. Sigh. I hate myself for being sooo long with this. Ugh. Maybe i should start lyk two shots or something.

**Important: Please read my note in the bottom because this story will not go on with out your consent. Please and thank you. :)**

Chapter ten: Split?

Risa sniffed. It's been a complete two hours since her discovery. So far, she wasn't feeling any better than before. Perhaps far worse, if that was ever possible for her. So many questions ran through her mind.

Mostly it lingered upon the faith of her children. No matter how many angles she turns, it ends up with the same resolution. They'll end up fatherless. If she leaves him and takes the kids, no doubt they would be fatherless. If she stays with him, they'll still be fatherless right? I mean he was still going to be keeping his distance. But..who was to say they were fatherless already. She groaned. She was a horrible mother! A fucking bitch of a mother!

Then again..there was Kohori. He was considered their father right? But she didn't want to bother him either. She leaned on him for support so many times. It seemed so impossible to expect him to support them again and again. She could support them herself this is true. She had enough money to buy them a respectable house, get their necessities, and still have time together. But she didn't want to be alone in this either.

She already was alone in this though..but...she still had Otani as a husband. He was a cheating husband, but a husband which she can lean on just a little bit. If she leaves him, she would be alone. She shook her head. Even if she felt alone before, she knew that without him being her husband, she would feel even more alone. If she couldn't stand being alone now, what makes her strong enough to be really alone?!

She broke apart and cried now, but if she was really alone...how much pain will she have to withstand? She couldn't do it. She couldn't be a good mother if she was like that. She whimpered, "I-I..I can't do it."

The three girls (?) only sighed. Seiko took hold of her hands, "Risa! You can do it! You've done so much things I could never do! I know you could get through this!" Risa looked up at them. They really believed in her this much? What did she even do to get this respect!?

"I-"

"Risa!" The door busted open to reveal the one and only, Kohori. He seemed like he was dragged out of bed and went to the pits of hell to get here. He was even out of breath, but not once did he break eye contact from her.

"Ko-kohori," she hiccupped. Kohori straightened himself up and ran to her. He took her in his arms and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She couldn't help it. She needed this kind of protection. It seemed so comforting. Even if it was just for a moment, she yearned for it. To embrace her. To comfort her. To make her feel better. For her to forget. Just for a little while...

"Risa..I'm sorry," Kohori whispered in her ear, "But I'll help you. I will. I'll be there. I promise." Risa tightened her grip on him. He really was the best.

"I don't know what to do," she muttered. Kohori stroke her hair. It was a brilliant color. Vibrant. Colorful. Beautiful. Just like her. It smelled like vanilla and cherry blossoms. So enticing. The action made her melt against him. He honestly didn't know what to say either. But he knew, he'll always support her. That was a given. But what else to say?

"I...Risa, you can leave him," he suggested. She felt her loosen her grip and turn frigid. He knew she was scared of leaving him. But if she continued to live in this kind of life, it would kill her. "I can take care of you," he urged on, "I..I can be the children's father. I can support you."

Risa bit her lip. She was scared of this. She was so scared of this. What could she do? What will she do? Will it be the right choice? She didn't know. She really didn't. Please, whatever she chooses, just make it the right choice.

--LINE--BREAK--

Kaori could only suppress a gasp. Maybe finding out what was happening wasn't a good idea. So this is what happening? Uncle Otani was cheating on Auntie Risa?? How could he even do that!? She was like the best Auntie ever! And..now...they're going to divorice? She looked over at the two boys beside her. But somehow...she didn't want to see their faces.

Tenshi had tears falling down his little cheeks, but refrained from letting out one sound. Kazuki just stood there. Mute, unreadable, blank. However she knew he was cut deeply by this. They seemed so consumed by this. It seemed to just shut down everything else. She bit her lip. She had to get them out of this by herself.

As quietly as she could, she took their hands and guided them back to their room. The moment they got there, Tenshi threw his arms around her waist and began to sob. She couldn't blame him for wanting to cry. He was little. She was surprised that he was still composed back there.

She patted him on the head. What could she say at a time like this? It'll be alright? No, it wasn't alright at all. Even if they don't see their father at all, he was still their papa. He was still part of the family. They didn't want to be separated to him. She had to say that they were to young to. She couldn't even imagine loosing her own father. How much pain would she feel if she were to loose her dearest papa?

She could only sigh and try her best to comfort the little boy in her arms. She dragged him in bed and stroked his hair. Tenshi sniffed curling into a ball. He may look like a baby right now, but he didn't care. It did hurt. He was suppose to be a big boy, but not now. For now, let him bask in his sorrow. Just for now.

Kaori looked back at Kazuki who took a seat on his bed. He was biting his lip hard, staring at the ground. He made sure that his bangs covered his face. He didn't want to be seen crying. Not by anyone. Not Tenshi. Definitely not her either.

After awhile, Tenshi had fallen asleep. Normally she would wake him up, and make him dry his hair first. However, for now she let him be. He needed sleep now. She carefully got off his bed and headed towards Kazuki. He hadn't moved from his position at all.

"Kazu-kun," she whispered softly putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. Delicately, she put her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry." That broke him. Somehow that little sentence reminded him about the whole situation.

Kaori watched as tears finally began to fall and she wiped them away quickly. He turned his face the other way, the moment her hand touched her face. He couldn't stand this. He really couldn't. Why is it that he was crying when he was the guy? Why is it he was being comforted by the girl?

He didn't like being the pathetic looking one here. But how could he not look pathetic. He was crying. His family is being torn apart. He was suppose to be the strong one, but now he was being comforted by a girl. He hiccupped. It's not fair. Why can't it happen to another family. It's bad enough that their father barely notices them, but now he was with another woman. Making another family? Whatever happened to them? Did he even think of them?

"It-it's not f-fair," he muttered under his breath. Kaori couldn't help but let out a few tears. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. And she was doing nothing to make it better. She felt useless. She wanted so much to help him, but...what could she do.

"I know."

--LINE--BREAK--

Note: Okay people. I know its short. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Deep regards to that. Okay usually I would have put Otani's situation up in this chapter, but felt that I have to do something else with it. Oh yes, I think it was a bit confusing too. I got lost a bit myself. Lol. But tell me if it is, so i can rewrite it to get my point across. K??

Okay before i get to the important things, i wanted to thank you again for the support of this story. I wasn't even aware that people in far off countries actually read it too. Yay!

**Anyway, up to the important bit. As i get the reviews, I get began to ponder about what the ending would be. So I decided that its up to you guys to decide!**

**Would Risa ultimately end up with OTANI or KOHORI.**

**Now thing hard people. I mean take it seriously. Not only are you guys going to decide but other people too. I'll keep track of the whole situation. So please think clearly. Will Risa reunite with her husband Otani? Or will she begin a new life with Kohori?**

**That means, please review for everyone's sake. If you read this, and never review. Please do so I can count you as one of the votes! Please and thank.**

**Wow...am i asking too much now??**


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Wow...i got a lot of interesting results. Ahahaha. And I'm continually being torn apart with the whole...Risa being with the guys thing. Lol. Ah well you'll see what i dished up anyway. I'm sorry for the delay. You know, summer vacation and all. So far I've been to three states in the course of a month. Then when I get home, I get food poisoning because of some fish I ate. You know what! Fuck you fish! A big fuck you! Ugh, I'm still feeling slightly queasy. Well on with the stori.

Chapter 11: (Man this is the longest stori I've ever written.)

Risa sat there staring straight at the white wall in front of her. She wished that her life was like that. No mess ups. Just blank. Normal. But fuck it. Hers was way more than normal at this point. She couldn't exactly clean up the mess ups anyway. She didn't have the right tools to do so.

She let out a groan of frustration. She can potty train the most stubborn boy in the world and yet she can't find an answer to this. It was simple enough to ask. Leave or don't leave. Leave and be happy or don't leave and be miserable. It was so simple...but yet it was so difficult. She couldn't just say she was going to leave and then do it. I mean, what was she suppose to say to the kids!? To Otani!?

Oh god, Otani. What was he suppose to say to him? Was she suppose to say something to him? And what if she was to say something. Would it be something mature or would she scream 'fuck you' to his face. Certainly the second choice was better, but it made her seem childish and that was the last thing she wanted to seem like in front of him. Shit she didn't know what to do!

The door opened and Nobu came in once again. She held two hot chocolates in her hands topped with whipped cream and some more chocolate. "Nobu," Risa muttered. Nobu let out a weak smile, "Haruka made it for us." Thank god Haruka. He knew that Risa would always calm down when she was given something like hot chocolate.

The silence was awkward after. She didn't know what to say, but Nobu seemed to expect that. So she urged on by saying, "So what are you going to do Risa?"

Risa stared at the mug she held. The chocolate was so deep brown, you could almost just melt in it. She wished she could right now. "I don't know..."

Nobu sighed. "Well Risa...just...just think about the kids okay?" She almost wanted to snap back at Nobu. How dare she?! How could she think she would think of the kids?! It was all about the kids! It's always been about the kids! Right?!

"I know," she whispered sipping the hot chocolate. She quickly pushed her anger aside and tried to think straight. Years of practice taught her that negative thoughts could hinder your thought process. There for it was necessary to block them away from her as she thought. Right now that one question needed serious rethinking.

She has to pick a side. A side that benefits her children. She really didn't care about herself at this point. She had already felt as much pain as anyone could possibly feel and she didn't think that anything could hurt more. Each side had things to consider she must say. Each beneficial for her children but which side to pick. Which side to go to...

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice that Nobu had left the room. She continued to stare at the mug she held, as if it had answers to her questions. If she choose to stay, then the children would not need to change their lifestyle. No abrupt moves. No confusion. No problems for them. They would be care for as always. They could roam freely around the huge house and play. And Otani...Otani could support them. Yes...almost normal. They didn't know...they don't know. They shouldn't know about this either. So...it was okay.

But...what would she do? Could she bear looking at her husband? Could she stop her self from crying just by the mere mention of his name? Could she even utter one word to him with out her feeling so betrayed in her whole life?! She swallowed. If it made her children happy enough then she could bare it. She could overcome it. She could lie to herself...for the sake of her children's happiness. Yes, she could. She was strong enough for that.

Then there was the other choice. To leave and settle with Kohori. For a while...just until she gets back to her feet. Then she could buy them a house and be a normal family. Just...a family that has no father. That made her bite her lip. How would the children feel about this? A new house, no papa, and they don't know why. It must be hell. She knew children could be cruel with their teasing. What if they go wind of the fact that they were now fatherless? Would the be teased?! She let out a groan. She knew what it felt like to be teased. It does hurt.

But...they barely see Otani anyway. Does it matter? However she knew her children loved their papa. Even if it dwindled, they still would love their papa. Her father didn't want her to marry Otani and refused to give his blessings. She hated him for that, but she found she couldn't truly hate her father. It was her father after all, and he meant well. Then again, there was Kohori. He was practically their father so did it all matter??

She moaned. It was confusing. It really was. Could the kids just break the bonds they have with their real father and go with their semi-adoptive father? Could they just break it and not be bothered?! She didn't want her children bothered by this. Especially if they didn't know the situation. But..she didn't want them to know about it either. I mean, why would she want them to know? And yet they had to. It was no choice.

She sighed. She had tried so hard not to let her children catch anything suspicious. It was for their protection. Yet, she would be the one to break it to them. How ironic. It was so pathetic as well. Everything had been traveling downhill and now she had it beyond rock bottom.

Then supposedly she told them about it and did leave. Would the children be happy in a new environment? She was pretty sure that Kohori could ease their thoughts and just have fun with them but that would be a distraction. She knew that Kazuki and Tenshi would not let it go. They would still think about it. But would they just let it go and accept it? Or would they dwell in it deeper till they are pushed into depression. Much like she was right now. And she certainly didn't want that.

Oh shit. She didn't know. But what about her? Would she be happy with Kohori. No matter how nice and protective Kohori could be, she couldn't find herself falliing in love with him. As much as she hated to admit it, she still was in love with Otani. She still would feel weak when he smiled. She still would feel like jelly when he laughed. She was still in love with him. Could she let that go? Could she move on?

She shook her head. She could just think about herself. It was the children she had to think about. She had to think about them. Not just herself. It should not be about herself. Yet, it didn't make the situation any easier than it is. Plus she needed to think fast. If Otani was to return, she would rather die then be confronted. She didn't want to see him now. She would well up in tears once again, and she would feel the unbearing pain once more. No she would never want to confront him, especially now.

--LINE--BREAK--

"It's been two hours already," Haruka announced. He looked at hallway that lead to Risa's room. She's been locked in there for awhile now. So far, there was only muffled outbursts here and there followed by silence. They just suspected that she was screaming at herself or Otani.

"Shut up!" Seiko snapped at him. She was currently pacing back and forth in apprehension. Normally his happy-go-lucky fiancée would lighten up the situation, but now she had just snapped at him. This was showing she was expecting the worst out of the situation. Man it was bad.

"Still..."Chiharu muttered, "I wonder how much stress Risa's been feeling right now? I mean to learn this and now she has to think of a solution...I could never do that." She glanced back at the hallway. Silently she wished that Risa would just come out of the room, smiling and it was all just a big dream. However it was reality and that would never happen.

Kohori came back from his hourly check up on the boys. They had fallen asleep and they found Kaori snuggled up against Kazuki. It seemed she had tried her best to calm both boys, leaving them to suspect that they had found out about the situation. Why else would there be the remains for tears on their cheeks? Plus the fact that Kazuki would be so willing to seek comfort from Kaori.

Nobu had attempted to come in and tell Risa about it but was stopped by the others. Perhaps it was a bad time now, and this piece of news would overwhelm here as well. If now she was already too overwhelmed. They agreed to tell her when she gets out of the room. However it might take a day if not more for her to get out.

However what happened next surprised them. They heard the door open with a creak and all snapped their attention to the person that was now heading their way. Risa Otani came in looking as worn as ever. However she had tried to tidy up her image a bit before presenting herself to them. She gave them a weak smile before saying, "I...I think I decided."

Kohori led her to a seat next to him and she leaned against him. She was thankful for the support he's been continually giving and now she felt rather confident enough to say what she felt is right to do.

"Risa," Nakao began, "before you begin to say anything...we want you know know something." She was slightly confused by the sudden interruption but nodded for him to continue.

"Well," Nobu said intent of finishing her husband's statement, "You know how you have to break it to the kids about the situation?" -Risa gave another nod- "You..you don't need to."

Risa's eyes widened and she spoke rather angered, "You didn't tell them did you?!" she didn't know why she felt rather angry. However she intended to tell them, and she felt it would be better for them to find this out from their own mother instead of their sympathetic aunts and uncles.

"Well not necessarily," Nobu continued, "they...sorta just found out." Risa's eyes narrowed. "So they eavesdropped." She should have known. They were definitely her children. She use to drag her own brother into her little schemes as a child and eavesdropped on their parents' conversations. It was a little trait she regretted her children getting from her.

However that certainly lightened the weight of her shoulders. At least they had a clue of what was going on. She let out a sigh. The tears she's been shedding all day seemed to be gone now. Right now her priority was purely for her children and she hoped the choice she made was the right one. She just has to be strong. She breathed in heavily before continuing, "I see...well then...I guess I won't have to worry about the next bit."

"Yes...but Risa get to the point," Seiko urged, "What have you decided?" It seemed everyone was keen on knowing what was decided. She looked at everybody before opening her mouth. Well here's goes just about everything.

"We're leaving."

--LINE--BREAK--

Note; heyyya peoples. Well some people are disappointed at me...and some are not. But please people mostly I keep twisting this all around. But you can kinda tell this storie is close to and ending. Lol. Well A dramatic ending. Ahahah. Just about...2 or 3 more chapters. I know most will be either disappointed or satisfied with the end. I'm sorry if you were disappointed and expected more about it. I'm sorry...

Oh yes I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors. I do some run ons which I try to fix but I'm no gifted editor. I need to watch myself though. Lmao.

Thank you verii much on the extensive reviews I've been getting! Thank you!! I'm just worried I won't fufill what you want on the ending. It's been a huge controversy for me. Aahaha. I even got my literacy teacher talking about it. Well not the characters but the situation in general. Well thank you for the great reviews and please stay tuned for the ending! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Heyya peoples. Okay I'm doing a bit of a time skip here. See I was originally going to do the whole moving thing and all that but I found that it was a too boring thing to do. I mean all I have to do is pretty much say they were moving. Boxes. Silence. And Otani was half expecting it right??

Chapter 12: I love you.

For the first time in Otani Atsushi's life, he felt like he had sunk so low, that he didn't care if he was to die and rot in his own house. Over a course of a week, everything had been spiraling out of control. He had arrived almost a day after she found out, dreading with every fiber in his body to see her. However he was greeted with a gloomy Nakao to deliver the news. Risa had decided to leave.

To leave. Just like that. She decided to take her children and their belongings and ran out of his life. Although he cannot blame her for it, he still felt somewhat angered. He did expect it, and yet he found it hard to believe. He still couldn't grasp the fact that she left. She was out of his life. His children were gone. No contact except for the updates he gets from Nakao. They weren't exactly detailed. It was a mere, "Risa and the kids are fine."

Fuck it. He might was well say that they were dead. He could be lying for all he knew. And everyday he woke up, he had to experience the grief all over again. He had to figure out that the children weren't there to play their games. Risa wasn't there to knock on his door and ask if he wanted tea. Shit nothing was there. Most of their belongings were gone. Everything was gone...

What hurt the most however was the ring he found on his bed. It was like it was thrown there and just forgotten. It as the ring that she always wore. She would never let go of it. Till now that is.

He let out a sigh. For the past week all he did was take a shower, eat, and sleep. For fun he stared at the wall and wonder why he was an idiot. Why he did it. He completely ignored Haruhi's pleas to call her. He had ran out when she made the proposition. He was scared of that. He took his clothes and fled. After he arrived in a bar, where he spent most of his time drunk.

Then he was here. Alone. Trash around him. Watching cheesy romance movies and screaming for the girl to leave the man. He was a stinky, devious liar like he was. He certainly didn't deserve the girl. Oh the irony of it all.

He growled when the phone suddenly rang.It rang for days nowand it was always Haruhi and there were times where she was crazy enough to come to the house. He ignored every attempt she made to come in of course. However this time it was not Haruhi. It was Nakao. The moment his voice was heard from voice mail, he dashed from his position to answer the phone.

He didn't give a damn if he spilled his soda or that he stepped on glass. His priority was getting that phone call. He tripped on his way over which made him drag himself and grabbed the phone. "Nakao!" he yelled.

He heard Nakao sigh on the other line, "Otani, were you waiting for me to call?" Otani couldn't help but answer with silence. Well yes. He's been waiting all day for the call. He just wanted to know if his family was alright. Despite the fact that they were to be separated he still considered them his family. And he was worried. It was a natural feeling.

"Idiot," he heard his best friend shout, "keep yourself together! Just because you loose something so special, that doesn't mean you can kill yourself!" Otani bit his lip. He wanted so much to yell back. But so far, he was lucky that Nakao even talks to him. The others seem to have been distant. While they check up on him, Nakao was the only one who has the spine to yell at his face.

"I know," He whimpered slightly. Nakao sighed through the phone. Otani was his best friend. He trusted him enough. Perhaps less than before but perhaps it was safe enough for him to say this. "Otani. Do you really want to know where Risa and the kids are?"

It seemed everything stopped for him. Nakao was giving him a chance? He was getting a chance? "I-Yes!" he piped up. Otani could tell Nakao was hesitating but he continued none the less, "Okay. I know where she is obviously. If...if you get yourself together. I'll take you there. I'll check up on you, in three days. If you're still pathetic looking like you are now, no deal."

Oh good god. Nakao was giving him a chance. He was giving him a chance at this. No matter how undeserving he thought he was, he would jump at the chance to do this. To talk to her. Perhaps get her back. To gain back her trust. To get her back in his arms. Even if it was a moment.

And his children...just to talk to them. To get a chance to explain. For one more chance to do the right thing and start behaving as the father. Though he still had a chance to do as what was right, he doubt that he would ever get them back. In the back of his mind, he knew it was almost impossible. But...it was worth a shot right??

Now before he could even begin to think about that...he needed to clean this up soon. Oh shit, now he regretted firing the maids.

--LINE--BREAK--

Risa placed a tender kiss on Tenshi's forehead. This week has been madness for all of them. Moving out of their home to a strange new place, getting a new room, a new neighborhood, a new chance. She sighed. They didn't question it. They just moved along with it. Sometimes she felt like she was pushing this on them too much, but...every time she would stop it was like they were urging her to go on. Especially Kazuki. But...she had to admit. She was thankful that they accepted and went with her decisions. They truly love and trust their mommy. She was so lucky to have them.

"Risa?" she heard Kohori near the door. She turned giving him a small smile. "Are you guys comfortable?" he's been asking that all week. Since he was single, he only owned a bachelor pad, with a guest room. So she slept with the boy too. They shared a bed but sometimes one crawls over to her bed.

"You know we are," she answered dimming the lights. Kohori let out a grin. He's being a bit annoying isn't he? She followed him to the kitchen where he handed her hot chocolate. "Haruka said it always calms you."

Risa let out a small giggle. "Good ol' Haruka knows my secret then." After about an hour Kohori excused himself to get to sleep. He had a job to do early tomorrow. "Night!" she called after him. Soon after she heard Kohori shut his door and she let out a sigh.

Kohori was trying hard to please her. She knew and she was grateful for it. But...she wasn't exactly happy. I mean she could smile but...not really smile. It still hurt once she thought about it. Yes she still got swallowed by denial but...she was slowly getting out of it. Well she hoped. Either that or she'll sink deeper to depression.

However she couldn't let go of herself now. She's been strong and hasn't cried just yet. She has to be. She's well aware that it hurt but it was for her children. She heard Tenshi cry two days ago. It was in the playground. He burst out crying but was quickly comforted by Kaori and Kazuki. Well he couldn't exactly help it. It all hurts. Kazuki cried as well but he was asleep. She knew he was trying to be strong.

Somehow, she could see that Kazuki considered himself to be the man of the family right now. While Kohori was there, he still considered himself the man because there was no papa right now. So he couldn't let himself be weak. She smiled to herself. Kazuki was growing up. Far too fast but...right now...everyone has to grow up just a bit. To move on too.

She's been considering filing for divorce soon. However she didn't like the word 'divorce.' It was like the most evil little thing she heard. Just one word...it could break you heart. Well sort of like the word 'cheating' too. Just add in the words 'with a hoe.' She could feel the tears threatening to push out.

She breathed in deeply. She told herself that she cried all of her tears, so she will not cry any longer. She will be strong. She will get through this. And this time, she won't have Otani on her side. And...that's just fine...

--LINE--BREAK--

"Shit!" Otani cried looking around the damn cleaning closet. So far he didn't know what the hell each fucking spray does. Does this work on wood or glass?! What the fuck does this rag do? Why is it even in there!? Fed up he went straight up to the phone. He certainly can't clean for his life but he can straighten up other things. Like his car, which has scratches and bumps for driving recklessly. Like the bills, which he hasn't paid yet. Like this work, which he gone to at all. Oh yes he can straighten some things out.

But first get maids to clean this place up. Second get Haruhi too stay more than ten miles away from him. Third get his car fixed. Fourth, get bills paid and out of the way. Fifth, move his position in his job to another department. He made a mental note to have a male secretary this time. One that is married, engaged, or has a girlfriend. One that is not gay. But god forbid he'll be going after men now.

He let out a small smile. All of this for them. And hopefully, he can get this straightened out. To get him to trust him again. To get a chance. He can change and he knew it. He can get things done after all. And this time for the better. And he can do it fast, he only has a week to meet a deadline.

He licked his lips. It was like work. He's facing opposition and he's got to knock it down to get his prize. Like work he's got a deadline to meet. This time it was in a week. His judge was Nakao and probably Nobu. A week. It was a challenge. And like always he'll run head first to complete it.

He wasn't backing down on this either. It was a chance. It was a gift. A time to change everything.

--LINE--BREAK--

Note: Heyy you guys. Yeah it was like a filler chapter for you. Ahaha. Turns out this will be...about 3 more chapters up. Lol. Well sorry for the errors and all that but I am in a rush. Cuz I have to submit all this chapter to the story and get it finished. And then after this fic is done, i'll be focusing on my long since forgotten Naruto fic that i was suppose to finish last year. Uhm...yea. I stopped because of this so I have to go back on it.

But after that. I'll be finishing all the stories I started and then...I'll finally be able to submit a story. I promise one will be a lovely complex story.

Anyway, thank you the reviews. And the support I got. Well tune in for the ending! Lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Hey guys. I'm sorry for the delay. I'm not in my best condition right now so I put it off for a while. I'll tell you later about it. I need a vent anyway. But on the plus side I found a new anime I found that i recommend! It's called High School Debut. Not really new but...well you know i lyk it. I've been following it but right now I'm been so annoyed by that girl!! The mother effin girl who's straight up and manipulative. But she likes him...blah. Ugh. I hate her way more than I hate Haruhi right about now. Well continue on with the story.

Chapter: Chance.

There comes a time in any man's life when he looks back and regrets his actions. For Nakao Heikichi this would be the moment. Right now he regretted his actions. Why did he have to be such a good friend? Why did he have to be a stupid good friend? For once can't he be a smart good friend?!

Apparently not. And why? Soon he'll be the reason for causing pain to be inflicted upon an already vulnerable Risa. He may add Otani in as well. God forbid it would happen. He didn't know what he was thinking really? I mean, why would he give Otani a chance? Why? Why would he allow Otani to break Risa's heart again?!

Oh that's right. He had to be a good friend, which now will make him a bad friend. Why did he offer Otani that deal? Well yes Otani was his best friend and yes he wanted him to get himself together but he cheated! He cheated on his wife with a whore, and lied to his children. Why would he give him this chance?

He was such an idiot. Oh and he knows he's an idiot. He winced when he remembered Nobu's reaction. "Darling! Why did you do something that dumb!? You are such an idiot!" Oh Nobu was scary. Good thing Chiharu was there to comfort her. She would have chopped his head clear off. Well he had to admit though. She was way worst when she had her mood swings. Now that was scary.

And now here he was. Driving to Otani's house with Suzuki. He had forced him to come. And why? Because he was chicken. I mean there was a lot to face?! Will they find a disgusting house with their best friend rotting away in misery inside? Or will it be the same house they were accustomed to, with a normal Otani greeting them? Oh god, the suspense was killing them.

Before he knew it they were in front of Otani's house. Looking up at the mansion seemed like a movie to them. A seemingly normal house on the outside but on the inside pure madness was encased. Oh god. Why did he have to be so stupid!?

--LINE BREAK--

Little did they know that they're nervousness couldn't compare to what Otani was feeling. He was panicking. Right now he had a bundle of flowers in his hand, which he nervously tried to put in some vase he found around the house. It would make the house more presentable right?

But...how is he suppose to arrange this!? Should he put a daisy in first? Or this rose? Or this white flower that's name escapes him. He let out a frustrated groan. Oh this was a woman's job! Well a woman florist's job! He thought for a minute. Wait...men can be florists too...

Oh forget this shit! He shoved them in there and stared distastefully at his work. They weren't mixed. I mean there were daisies on this side. Roses on one side. It didn't look good. He sighed and tried poking them in random spots. Yes...move the rose there. Then the other one there. He nodded. Yes...yes...it actually looks decent!

He looked around. Not one piece of trash in sight. He nodded satisfied with himself. He had taken care of everything. Down to every little detail. He fixed his car, his bills, his job. He smirked to himself remembering how Haruhi was down to her knees begging not to fire her. He ignored her and shoved her out of the office before she could utter one more word. Oh and he found the perfect secretary too.

And who might that be? His mother. Oh yes, it was his own beloved mother. She gave him the biggest talk in the world when he came by to visit. Not that he had a choice. He needed a place to stay since they were cleaning up the mansion. Besides, he hasn't seen his parents in two years.

She had cried when she saw him, then a hard punch in the arm followed. Ah yes, definitely his mother. He certainly missed her calling him, "At-chan" and "my little man." He knew his mother certainly wouldn't let him make the same mistakes so of course she was the best choice. His father was glad to see him too. It started with a "Good to see you again son." Then it ended with a, "We need to talk." It was like a the lecture he got from his mom but mixed with colorful words and whacks on the head for being such an idiot. But he had to admit, he was rather happy he had that talk with each of them. It was like he was their young son who made stupid mistakes. Of course the only difference was that he was now their grown up son who made stupid mistakes.

While reminiscing about his week, he failed to notice the sound of knocking till he heard Nakao calling his name. Shoot! He ran to the door as quickly as possible. There stood his judges. Nakao and Suzuki, well what a surprise! He let out a nervous smile, "Come in! Come in!" He breathed in deeply and let out a soft sigh. And so, it begins.

--LINE BREAK--

Risa sighed. It was boring in the house. She had finished coordinating the clothes the models were going to wear, she talked to her boss, and now she was just bored. However she was use to this by now. Since the kids were at school they certainly couldn't entertain her and Kohori was at work. Before she could talk a bit to the maids but...now it was so quiet in the house. Here comes that lonesome feeling once again.

But...well it was only for awhile. She stared down at her hands. Its been two weeks now. Two weeks ago she was with her husband, regardless the fact that she never saw him. But now two weeks later she was out of the house and filing for divorce. How time flies.

She let out a weak smile. She was actually moving on... She was acting without thinking of Otani at all. Well sometimes. She let out a sigh. She certainly never imagined something like this to ever happen to her life. But...I guess...it happens.

She was knocked out of her senses when she heard a sharp knock on the door. She stared at it carefully. Should she open it? It may be mail. Kohori did say he gets tons of packages from people. She should. I mean as a small thank you and she'll cook dinner as a thank you too. Yes, small things like that can be a thank you, plus maybe she'll do something special too.

"Hel-" she stopped almost choking on her own saliva. She expected the mail man...but...certainly not...him. It was really him. It was Otani. But...why is he here? Why was he...

She could feel it again. She could feel the unbearable pain once again. The Sadness. It slowly sunk in and it hurt so much. She bit her lip. She had just forgotten about this pain. She was starting to feel better. So...so..why was he here!? She wasn't suppose to see him! Why did he have to be here?!

He studied her before taking a small step forward and whispering her name. "Risa." She winced. His voice... The voice she loved so much. The voice that she missed terribly. OH god. She was remembering once again. Right after she had managed to pull herself up. He always managed to pull her back down...

--LINE BREAK--

As fast as she could, she tried slamming the door shut. He anticipated as much and stuck his foot inside. The impact hurt but not as much what he's been feeling for the past couple of days. He pushed his way inside, slightly glad that at least he was stronger than her this time.

"Risa," he said once more. He watched as stepped away from him, like he was some infectious disease. Her actions hurt but...he had to press on forward. He took a step forward...and she took a step back. He sighed. She wasn't getting near him.

"Risa," he began again looking straight at her face. She was avoiding his gaze. She stared pointedly at the ground and whispered, "Why are you here?" Her voice was cold and it scared him. He hoped to go that she didn't hate him. But she most probably did. The thought was killing him.

"Risa, hear me out..." he started. Truth be told he had no idea what to say. He knew he would have to apologize but it couldn't be formed into words in his head.

"There's nothing to hear," Risa whispered back. He stared at her. She still wasn't looking at him. And it was making him crazy. Why couldn't she look at him!? He shook his head. Of course, he was the one that betrayed her. He didn't even deserve being looked at. And yet it hurt so much. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted her to notice him. To smile, like she use to. But he was hoping for too much.

"There is, Risa," he said stepping closer. She backed up but jumped slightly once she realized she had backed herself to a wall. And he had her surrounded. Once a good five feet away she barked, "Stay away from me!"

He stopped. She wasn't intent on getting close to him yet. He bit his lip. The pain he felt kept on increasing. It was like a grip was tightening in his chest. He chose to ignore it as he continued, "Risa...forgive me."

He watched as she shook her head, "Leave Otani," He had to let his anger flare a bit. She couldn't see how unbelievably hard it was right now? Can't she see that she was trying her best!?

He clenched and unclenched his fists, "Risa please forgive me...I'm sorry...I-I didnt-"

"Didn't I tell you to leave!" She shouted cutting his words. It made him flinch. She was looking at him now. No she was glaring. Her glare made his heart clench. It looked like she truly hated him.

However he was standing his ground. He wasn't running away again and he certainly won't any time soon. "No," he answered back, "Risa we have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!" she repeated clenching her won fists, "Now leave!" He narrowed his eyes. She wasn't taking any of his words at all. Fine.

With swift movement he pushed her against the wall and used his arms to barricade her. "That's bullshit Risa. You know we have to talk." He watched her glare hard at him. She was taller this is true, but right now she seemed rather small and weak to him. She was loosing her confidence.

"No we don't! Let go of me!" She shouted trying to push him back. He was standing his ground and he wasn't letting go. It made her fume even more.

"Risa you've been avoiding me," he said.

"I have a good reason to," she spat back.

"Regardless of that we still need to talk!"

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do! You can't just avoid this Risa! You can't just suddenly act like that! Think about the boys!"

Risa stopped struggling and glared directing at him. He knew he said something wrong. She growled, "You think I haven't been thinking of them! You son of a bitch! Everything was about them! Don't you even begin to start this shit at me! You never cared about them! Why should you suddenly start caring!?"

He had to stop. She though he never cared? She thought that he was that cold-hearted? His anger was escalating, "I cared! I've always cared!"

"Don't lie to me!" She shouted trying to push him away again, "If you actually cared then you wouldn't have run off to play with your little bitch! Now get away from me! This is over!"

That statement made him stop from shouting back. She was right. If he cared he wouldn't have done it. He couldn't take it back either. But...he cared. He still cared. He always cared. He gulped. He still had to apologize. To set terms. To get on the good side. Even if it meant all of this thrown at his face. All the while she was struggling, hitting his forcefully on the chest.

"Risa I'm sorry,' he began again. Before she could open her mouth he continued, "I really am sorry! Please Risa...just...just please forgive me..."

Risa stared at him and stopped her struggling. She looked at the ground and muttered, "Why did you even do it?"

He looked down at the ground as well. He still couldn't answer that. But he knew he had to. He was on the verge of loosing everything, if he hadn't already. The situation was critical. "I-I don't know. I..I just saw her and...I barely saw you and...she was-"

"You fell in love with her." Her statement caught him with surprise. Did he fall in love with Haruhi? He had always thought of her as a sexy doll. A toy. His toy. That...that wasn't love. He knew what love was. He felt it with Risa.

"I..no," he answered, "I don't love her! She was nothing!" It was true. While she may have made him experience pleasure, she was merely just a distraction. Risa's reaction was completely unexpected. She burst into tears. He watched as each tear rolled down her delicate cheeks. It made him feel like dying. Each tear made him want to scream and beg. "Otani...please leave..."

"No!" Risa please, please forgive me...I was an idiot! I know. But please..please...I..I wont bother you any longer. Just...just please forgive me. I'll-"

"Otani leave!" He could sense the urgency of her voice. She wanted him to just leave and never come back. To disappear. He wasn't going to listen to that and urged on, "Forgive me...please Risa...I don't want to hurt you! I wont...Once you forgive me...I promise I won't! I never meant too..."

She let out a small gasp as she continued to sob. So he continued, "I won't hurt you like before. I'll support you! I'll protect you! Please Risa! Forgive me!"

"Don't..." she sobbed, "Don't say something like that..just..just leave me alone Otani."

"Please Risa! Please! Why can't you forgive me!?" he screamed out. He said sorry! He begged. He pleaded. He was ready to get on his knees but feared she would escape. Why!?

"I-I don't want to be hurt again." It was like a stab in the gut. A stab he deserved. It rapidly dawned to him how arrogant he was to expect her to forgive him. But...he couldn't take that as the answer. He couldn't just leave it alone like this.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you anymore..."

"And how could I trust you!?" she shot back, "You lied and manipulated me! How can I even begin to trust you!"

"I-you.." He couldn't stop that. It was all true. "You've...you've never mean so much to me Risa. I don't want to hurt you again. I promise it!" The situation was critical. He was loosing his grip on her. And it slowly dawned to him that he could loose her forever. And he didn't want that.

He knew she was fighting herself. He knew she was having a battle with herself. And he had to aid that side that made her want him to stay. "I know that I've been an ass Risa. Please. Forgive me? Please. You know that you want to."

Apparently he said something wrong once mroe because she snapped at him in anger. "What do you know about what I want!? You haven't paid a speck of attention to me at all! Not even now! I want you to LEAVE!!"

"No! I've run away from this Risa! I'm not about to leave and I'm not letting you run away from me!"

"I'm not running away from this! I'm telling you to leave!! So go!!"

He sighed. He didn't want to resort to this but she left him no choice. "Then tell me you don't love me." In all honesty he didn't want to know. But maybe she could change her mind or perhaps make it easier for him to forget her because of her lack of love. He certainly hoped it was the first though.

She stood back and gaped at him. "Wha?" she mumbled. Her mood changed quickly once again. Soon she was on the verge of tears. And she was begging to leave once more. In her smallest voice she said, "Otani...please leave. Please."

"Then tell me you don't love me."

"It..doesn't matter."

"It does-"

"No it doesn't!" she shouted, "Love is nothing without trust Otani! I can't trust you any longer!" The tears came falling down again. And he found himself wanting to wipe each one away. To hold her. To kiss her sorrows away. To let her relax against him and feel the yearning he felt for her.

"What if I told you I was in love with you?" He whispered.

"Liar."

"It's not a lie!"

"Stop! Enough!" she took the advantage of his weakness and pushed him of the door. "Enough! I don't want to hear it anymore! Just leave! Don't come back!! Let me spend one day in life without thinking of you!!" With that he slammed the door at his face before he could utter one more word.

He got up and banged his fist against the door. He had to tell her. "Risa! Risa! I love you!"

--LINE BREAK--

Note: Uhm...did I satisfy the whole drama thing and all? Uhm sorry if I didn't. Sorry. You may have noticed I haven't gone in depth as I usually do about what they felt. Did i have to though? The words are enough. Plus I'm in a bad mood. Apparently some dick copied what happened to Rogue Amazon Boo and did it to me.

I have some things to say. The world is full of fuckers. As much as I completely love constructive criticism. That was not at all constructive criticism! I'm sorry you don't think that the story is real and it's all fantasy but you have no right to say any of the words you said. You know nothing about me except for the information I said about myself! You know nothing of my family! And you certainly have no right to barge in and control my life so it would be less immature! That is all.

I'm sorry guys but I needed a vent. Plus It was not just one message. It continued in a course of a week. Not only did they say shit about this story but every story I have written. Even in my old account. And I was about to quit on the story itself. But its the ending and I made a vow to finish all my stories. I'm not about to quit because of that fucker. And thank you once again for the support. Thank you. Sorry for the mistakes. I'm not in the mood to edit at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Hey guys. Okay. This chapter is super long for me. And a lot happen. Maybe a bit more than what usually happens in my chapter. I'm actually not fond of it. It's lyk I jumped wayy ahead of myself when I did the ending. What do you think? Well read and enjoy!

Chapter 14: Can't stay away.

_"Risa! Risa! I love you!"_ Those words kept repeating like an echo in her head. It wouldn't stop. It wouldn't leave. No matter how much she tried to erase her memory of it, it wouldn't go away. It was haunting her. _"Risa! Risa! I love you!"_

Did he truly lover her like he said? She let out a bitter smile. No, he never loved her. People in love don't cheat. People in love don't betray. They don't lie. Otani was not in love with her.

And the mere thought made her hear clench in agony. She wanted to burst into tears once again. It reduced her into such a pathetic state. That kind of pathetic state that she tired vainly to run away from. The one she had just pulled herself from. She wiped away her tears. Why did he have to come and ruin it all?!

Why!? Why did he have to barge in and destroy all the confidence she had built for the past two weeks?! Why did he have to confront her now!? She wasn't al all ready just yet! Why did he have to say those words!? Why now...?!

She bit back a sob trying to disclose the fact that she was crying yet again. She didn't want the kids to worry about her anymore. They worried about her just too much. She knew that they were trying to be strong just for her. She knew that Kohori worked hard just for them.

So...she had to suck it up. Face the facts. Face reality. Otani doesn't love her. Tat was that. But yet...she found it more painful than before. He had said it...but he was lying wasn't he? Still...what if...he was telling the truth? She can't just ignore it. She can't. But...

The sound of the door bell shook her into reality. Wearily she answered and found, to her relief, little Kaori beaming back at her. "Hi Auntie Risa!" She greeted giving her cheeky smile. So cute...

"Ah Kaori! Come in!" she ushered the little girl in and continued, "What are you doing here?"

Kaori grinned back at her and asked, "May I stay here till mama picks me up?" Risa blinked looking down at the girl. She walled all the way from school to here? Kazuki and Tenshi came home awhile ago but never hinted company. But who was she to refuse her? She had voluntarily said she would transfer to the same school as Kazuki and Tenshi. That way they wouldn't feel so alone. She was such an angel and a cutie too.

"I don't know, did you're mom agree to this?" Kaori nodded quickly. "Yeah! Mommy said she'll pick me up after her examination!" Risa smiled back at her. Well if it was fine, then why not? However she will make a note to call Nobu about this.

"Okay then," Kaori gave her a small hug before proceeding to put down her backpack. Risa took a good look at her. She seemed rather anxious about something. Tired too. She couldn't help but think everyone was tired about everything now. 'Neh, Kaori. Why did you want to come?"

Kaori flashed her a mega-watt grin. "I want to see Kazuki! But I had a club meeting so we couldn't walk together." She was so cute. Good for her too. She decided to join a club already. She could only wish that the boys will join clubs soon.

"Oh I see then. Well...I'll make snacks. You can go ahead up!"

"Okay! Thank you!" With that she proceeded to go upstairs to the boys room. Risa smiled to herself. Kaori's little crush on Kazuki was certainly adorable. She certainly could pull a smile from someone too.

But...it reminded her of how she use to be. When she was crushing on someone. Maybe less violent though. She sighed. She was glad Kaori came. Usually she could get the boys more pumped. They also needed a distraction right now. Especially her.

--LINE BREAK--

Kaori made her way up the stairs, her cheerful demeanor gone and replaced with an anxious facade. She knocked on the door cautiously before pushing it open. She caught sight of the two boys she had come to visit.

Tenshi was curled on the floor, leaning on the their bean bag as he played video games. At first glance he seemed like your normal little boy playing harmless games. However she saw a little boy seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Kazuki sat on the desk, probably doing his homework. She found it odd since Kazuki barely does his homework. "Kazuki? Tenshi?" she said giving each a small smile. Usually Tenshi would flash her a grin and come running up to hug her. Now he barely spared her a glance and continued his game.

She looked back to Kazuki who gave her a small wave. He glanced at Tenshi and growled, "Tenshi say hi." She bit her lip. The brothers seemed to have been fighting for a while now. Each were troubled and angered at everything. Especially at each other.

Kazuki seemed to push away his childish and grew up over night. He began to do all his work and tired to fix all the problems by himself. Tenshi completely shunned everything away and doesn't seem to care about anything anymore. Her, being one of the closest girls in their lives, was thoroughly confused by the sudden change.

"No," Tenshi answered avoiding both their gazes. Kazuki's eyes narrowed and he turned around to his own work. She seemed like a complete stranger right now. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what to say. She just stood there trying her hardest to comprehend the situation.

Taking her chances, she went to Tenshi and dropped down next to him. She examined the game he was playing. While being a complete idiot about games, she asked innocently, "What game is this?"

Tenshi continued his swift actions with his fingers and muttered, "Nothing you would know." She bit her lip again. He definitely changed. Tenshi would have answered sweetly and asked her if she wanted to play. However he gave a direct hit on the face instead. Oh Tenshi...

"Oh," she murmured. There was a pregnant pause for a few moments before she broke it with yet another question, "Well will you teach me how to play?" She gave him her sweetest smile, hoping she had broken through his barricade.

"No, it's too complicated for you." The statement shocked her. While it was completely not Tenshi-like, she focused more on what he was saying. Did he think she was an idiot!? By now she would have been screaming, giving him a taste of his own medicine. However she didn't exactly know how they'll react now, and she wasn't willing to figure out either.

It was rather sad. The two boys she had grown up with was no longer there with her. They just changed into strangers she didn't know or like. But can she blame them at all? Considering all of the things that happened, it's almost ordinary to have this change. But...she missed the old them a lot.

"Here! I bought the snacks!" She watched her Auntie Risa come in with a tray full of food and drinks. She seemed cheerful enough. Or tried to be at least. She hoped that Kazuki and Tenshi would act like that. It's not good to do what they're doing.

"Thank you Auntie," she said getting up and receiving the tray. She watched her Auntie scan the room. It was like she could sense the tension in it. However, she gave a smile and turned around. She looked back and waved, "Call me if you need anything." With that she closed the door and left them alone.

While a part of her was happy she left, another screamed for her to come back. She wasn't at all use to the atmosphere in the room. She gave a little sigh. If she couldn't reach Tenshi at all, than she could take a whack at Kazuki. She could almost laugh at herself. She couldn't break through Tenshi, how was she going to persuade the hard-headed Kazuki?

She slowly approached him with the tray, almost afraid he would knock the tray away. However she softly put it down and drew a seat next to him. He pointedly ignored her till she said, "Kazu-kun, are you done with homework yet?"

"No."

"O-oh. Well...maybe you could take a break?" she asked gently giving him a smile. He needed a break after all. Then perhaps they could talk about this. Her hopes were crushed with a straight, cold, "No."

She sighed. Of course. Kazuki may have changed but certainly was still stubborn. Well they needed to talk about this too. She wasn't taking a stupid no was an answer either. She gently took his arm and asked once again, "Please Kazu-kun?"

He looked at her coldly which made her flinch. Although she knew that Kazuki wasn't fond of her doting, he had never looked at her like that before. "No."

"B-but," she protested. She came here with a purpose and she wasn't backing down on it! As much as change was needed, they were effecting everyone they knew badly because of it. There has to be to intervene, and she was it.

"I said no. Go over there and stay quiet."

"Kazuki! We have to talk!"

Kazuki let his pencil fall and turned to face her. All week she kept on saying that to him. All week she kept on bothering him. As much as he could stand her bubbly and stubborn attitude, this was the point. He couldn't take any more of her babbling! He couldn't take her annoying voice, constantly breaking his concentration! She was now just a hindrance to him! "About what?!" he urged letting his anger flare, "About our relationship?! We don't have one! Meaning there's nothing to talk about! Now shut up and leave me alone!"

The words cut her deep. It did hurt. She still did have a crush on him after all. She gulped trying to find her voice, "Yes we do! I-it's about how you'd been acting!"

"I haven't been acting like anything! Why do you keep saying that?! All week you kept on bothering me! If I ignore you, you should get the hint and leave me alone!" She stifled a whimper. He didn't have to shout at her. She could have done without the harsh words too. She was just trying to help. However she couldn't exactly get him to talk till now. Though she wasn't expecting this reaction.

She bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. Why did Kazuki have to be so mean? She sniffed. She was just trying to help. She wanted them back. They were affecting everyone so badly with their change. "Yes you have!" she shouted wiping away her falling tears.

She let out small little sobs till the only sound in the room was her crying. Even Tenshi stopped his game. However he just sat there and was unwilling to look at them. Kazuki stared at her, almost taunting her. It almost seemed like he wanted her to cry. To see her suffer for once. But...why would Kazuki do that to her?

Kazuki actually did want to see her suffer. She just had to be so happy al the time. She just had to be make everyone happy with her little smiles. Why did she have to try and make everyone happy? Why did she have to be the lucky one? Why wasn't she the one with no father? Why does she even bother with him at all? Why can't she leave him alone? Why does she always have to act like that? He was fed up with her attitude. So damn happy all the time. She was too cheerful for him. Let her get hurt for once in her life. Let her taste pain. Not like she was ever hurt before. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to leave him alone.

Unbeknownst to them, they failed to noticed the shadow that could be seen through the crack of the door. Risa still stood there, as a small witness to the situation. At that point she wanted to barge in there and correct it. However she was stopped when she heard Kaori yell, "You two have been such arrogant jerks these past couple of weeks! I don't care if you don't mean it! D-do you have any idea how it's affecting everyone!?" She let out a small sigh. Perhaps she should just leave this to Kaori's hands. If she acquired more than Nobu's looks, then she could sort this out. The boys need to learn fast about this. Kaori would be the great teacher that could teach them. And she'll be rooting for her.

--LINE BREAK--

Risa groaned dropping down on the couch. Everything was messed up right now. So messed up. Why was life always have to be messed up? She buried her face in her hands. Somehow the burden she felt about her boys was lifted just a little bit. While the boys were completely attached to her. They did act fuzzy around the others. But she can't exactly fix all their mistakes right? They needed to learn to. But...Kaori was there to support them and help. Thank god she was here. Now though...she had time to think about other things. She sighed. What was she going to do now?

"Risa?" She jumped and snapped her head up to the direction of the voice. Kohori stood before her, leaning down to examine her face. He seemed sleepy. She could tell he was in desperate need of sleep right about now. Though his condition was certainly not anywhere as close to what she had witnessed with Otani. Concern was etched on his face as he continued to say, "What's wrong?"

So she was an open book as they say. She let out a small sigh. As much as she needed a vent for her problems, she wasn't dumb enough to burden Kohori with them. He's done enough for them. He gave them a house, provided their needs, and has been there since the start. "I'm alright! Really!" she said earnestly and continued before he could say anything, "I'll go make dinner now."

However Kohori got up along with her and said, "I'll help you then." She could only nod and there was an akward silence as they scurried around the kitchen gathering supplies. Risa bit her lip. She had to be careful with talking to him. She could spill anything unnecessary to him at any time. She almost dropped the knife when he spoke, "So what's bothering you?"

She answered back simply, "Nothing. Don't worry, I'm fine." With that she contuined to chop the onions, secretly glad that onions had to power to make one cry. At least if she burst into tears, she had an excuse. However she was shocked when Kohori reached over and made her stop chopping. "Risa," he said gently, "tell me what's wrong."

She bit her tongue. She wasn't getting out of this was she? Oh why does have to be so stubborn? He was stubborn like...like...Otani. She could see her vision blurring as tears began to well up. The whole situation was getting to her and finally she burst into tears. All the tears she held finally came out, and it actually didn't make her feel relieved at all. It made her feel worst.

Her eyes widened when she felt Kohori envelop her into a tight hug. Although he had remained short, he was tall enough for her to bury her face in the crook of his neck. "Risa...tell me what happened."

Trying to regain composure, she kept muttering, "O-Otani...he..Otani did..." With that she clung into him, sobbing even harder. Her memory of the event burned in her mind and Otani's words kept echoing in her mind,_ "Risa! Risa! I love you!"_

"No..." she sobbed out, "you don't l-love me..." She clung hard against Kohori who was trying to soothe her with comforting words. She let out a choking sob. She want so much to forget about the whole thing. To forget what he had said. To forget how he begged. His pained expression. The urgency in his voice. His voice..."Risa! Risa! I love you!" It kept on haunting her. She wanted to push it away. No...Otani never cared about them. He never cared about them. He doesn't love...her. That's what it was. That's what she wanted to believe. That's what she wanted to believe.

She felt Kohori pull back to wipe her tears away. His face was so close. Just five inces away. So filled with concern, sorrow, and...love. "Risa," he whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I love you." Before she could react her closed that gap between them, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She blinked. Kohori was...he was...kissing her.

He pulled back and gave her a smile. "I'll protect you." She bit her lip. How was she going to react to this. However Kohori gathered her up in his arms and gently put her down on the couch. "I'll make dinner this time. You stay here okay?" Then he went back to the kitchen, but not before giving her one of his signature grins.

She just stared after him before bringing a hand up to her lips. The kiss...it...he kissed her. Kohori kissed her. And she felt emotion he felt for her through the kiss. The yearning. The craving. The love...her eyes watered again. But...it didn't feel right to her at all. It felt mismatched. It felt so wrong.

She remembered her kisses with Otani. When she kissed Otani...it just felt right. Like it was a match made in heaven. She felt their love through the passion of the kiss. Before Otani would give such passion. Such craving just for her. God she loved it. It made her feel like it was heaven. Her legs felt like jelly. Her arms went limp as she circled them around her neck. It really felt like the one. The perfect match. She let out a silent whimper. She didn't fell that? What was she going to do now?

--LINE BREAK--

Otani sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He had just taken a cold shower, trying to numb himself so he wouldn't feel the pin he felt now. He couldn't help it. Everything hurts. And he couldn't find salvation anymore. What was he suppose to do?

He ran his hand through his wet hair. He screwed up. He just screwed up. He lost it all. He lost everything. He tried to fix things but it certainly made it worst for him. He couldn't even approach her anymore. She had made it clear that she wanted to forget him and move on.

And he wouldn't even hate her for it. He knew she deserved it. She deserved better than scum like him. She deserved better than the life he threw at her. His boys deserved a better life. A better father. They deserved more than what he could offer them.

But it hurt. He felt unbearable pain. It was like feeling pain for knowing that someone out there could give them better. That someone out there could give them what they wanted. That someone out there could provide what he couldn't. That someone was better for him when it came to his family. Were they even family at this point?

He pulled some boxers and pants on and looked at his reflection in the glass. He was crap. A pathetic piece of crap. Full of shit. He deserved to go to hell. He gritted his teeth. He has done so many mistakes. And yet this is his worst mistake. To let them go. To push them away. With an angry growl he punched at the mirror, sending shards to shatter around him. He withdrew his hand and stared at the bits of glass stuck in his knuckles. The crimson liquid slowly dripped out till it trickled down his hand. He didn't think anything of it. If anything, he completely deserved it. He was scum after all.

He emerged out of the bathroom and proceeded to the living room. Each day, he sat there listlessly watching TV. He hadn't bothered to go back to work after what had happen tow days previous. He was sure his mother took care of it though. Not that he cared any longer.

He sighed looking back at the situation. _"Risa! Risa! I love you!' _He had shouted it vainly though the door. Yes he did love her. He desperately wanted her and his children to be with him.

He could almost laugh at himself for being such an idiot. He seriously doubt that would happen now. But he was stubborn. However it hadn't changed the fact that he still wanted them back with him. He wanted his family back.

The doorbell drew him back to the world and he pointedly ignored it. There have been countless visits from Nakao and Suzuki. Several from his mother or father. He wasn't in the mood to associate with them. He didn't want to talk at all. He didn't want them to say anything. He damn didn't even need pity either. None of their words was important to him.

Then came the knocking. Each minute it became more persistent. He become more agitated ever second. He glared hard at the door. He had better things to do than think about the jackass knocking up a storm at the door. It caused him to swear under his breath and get up for the door.. He would curse that dumbass out of here for al he cared. He just wanted them gone.

"What do-" A blur of orange came barging in and then before he knew it he was pushed to the ground. His eyes widened once he felt someone's lips on his. Soft luscious lips that seemed so familiar.

The kiss was filled with so much desperation. So much need. So much passion. So much love. She pulled away catching her breath and whispered his name, "Otani..." Her voice was like a chorus for him.

"R-risa..." he breathed out. He was in complete shock. Why was she here? Yet alone kissing him? Even now when she was crying she looked so beautiful. She looked down at him. So much pain. Oh god, it was really her. It was really Risa. He pushed his face up to meet her cherry lips once again. He did the only thing he could do now. To kiss her back with more need. More passion. So much more love.

He could taste her. She was like strawberries but more satisfying and delicious. He couldn't get enough. He knew this is his new drug. No...his old drug. And he'll never tire of it. Never. Never again. He ran his hands through her silky hair. He missed it so much. Her hair. Her lips. Her face. Her touch. Her small. Everything about her.

They drew apart, lost in breath. Risa bit back a sob. She couldn't stay away. She couldn't. She couldn't. She love him. Just too much. "I-I...I hate you," she whispered, "I hate you so much."

Otani grinned giving her a peck on the lips. He wiped away the falling tears and said softly, "I love you too."

--LINE BREAK--

Note: The end! Ahahaha. I'm kidding. I think I pushed too much for one chapter. Too much happened. Plus wow...i guess. Too much. What do you think? Er...was someone expecting this. I guess soo...ahahaa. I couldn't help it. I'm getting bad at this. I'm loosing my touch! Nooo!! Hahaha. Urgh. Uhm enjoy. Tell me what you think. Er..excuse the mistakes as always. ;P

But please give me a break. I stayed up till two in the morning writing all of this. Be happy it makes sense. Well i think it makes sense...ugh. I need to stop the whole writing at night now...OMG!! I just figured out school starts soon. Well I'll be in deep depression. I'm sorry but I don't want to go back to school.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Hi guyss. Sorry sorry for the long wait. Longgg wait, yes yes i know. But here it is! The Long awaited chapter! Im sorry for the grammar mistakes and the spelling too. I really am in a rush to type this considering I still have to do so much things. Wtf, freshman year is lykkk soooo unbearable. I am scared to know how the other years will be. Ahaha. Well on to it!

Chapter 15: (finally. Lol)

"Risa?" Kohori emerged from the kitchen carrying plates and utensils. It was time for dinner after all. The rich aroma of his cooking, slowly made it's merry way upstairs. Which he was sure the children could smell. He could hear them thundering downstairs already. The aroma was enough to signal dinnertime.

As he fixed the dinner table, he vaguely wondered where Risa was. He had called but she hasn't answered. He just brushed it aside, arguing that she couldn't hear him through the sound of the TV. It was rather loud. "Uncle Kohori," a voice interrupted. He turned to see Kaori step into the dining room and gave him a smile.

"Ah," he muttered in surprise, "Kaori! What are you doing here?"

"She came over," Kazuki replied as he let himself in as well. Kohori nodded and let out a merry grin, "Well the more the merrier right? Kazuki-kun, can you get another plate for Kaori then?"

"No." The answer took him by surprise, which made him stop his moving and stared at the boy. Since when was Kazuki this...rude? While he had caught on the several rebellious remarks these couple of days, Risa had proclaimed it was just a part of his 'rebellious stage.' Which she assured was normal and will past over quickly enough. He had taken her words and thought nothing of it, but something told him that it wasn't. He didn't know, it was just something. It wasn't fitting is all.

He had known Kazuki his whole life and not once had he been at all that rude. While it was just a simple answer, he hadn't once at all deny anything for Kaori. He had always had the impression that he had a soft spot for her.

"Ah, I'll get it!" Kaori cutted in before he could say anything. She even added, "In fact, I'll set the table! You go do stuff in the living room! Yeah!" With that she pushed him out, completely ignoring his mutters of protest. Soon he found himself along in the living room. He had expected Risa to belittle him about being kicked out of his own kitchen by a little girl, but go nothing. Not one word was spoken because no one was there.

"Risa?" he called glancing around the room. Odd. If Risa left she would have turned off the television. She was quite practical now. She would have said it was a waste of electricity and all that. Not that he minded anyway. "Risa?"

He almost panicked. He remembered telling her to stay in the room, and Risa doesn't exactly disobey something as simple as that. But a small little voice in his head argued that she may have gone to the bathroom or her room. Though the thought didn't make him feel any better. Did she go away because of his actions?

Was it because she was disgusted of the kiss? His proclamation of love? While it may only be just an idea, it seemed rather the most plausible scenario right now. And that was like an act of rejection to him. Just the thought made his heart clench.

Though somehow, it didn't seem at all that painful as it should. He was...rather use to it. Even as a teenager when he had met Risa, it was love at first sight. Of course she was with Otani and wasn't interested in him. He painfully remembered as she had smiled so beautifully on her wedding day, her man by her side. That man wasn't him. He remembered her frantic call when her water broke, and he rushed her to the hospital. She gave birth to two handsome boys that he always considered as his. But...they weren't his at all. It was all painful and he beared it all. So even if he faced rejection, he'll survive.

As he passed by the coffee table, his sight caught a ripped piece of yellow paper innocently placed there. He picked it up reading it's content and his heart stopped. "I'm sorry Kohori-kun." Those little words hastily written in an almost unreadable sentence just made him stop. IT made him feel like his heart had been stabbed and cut into pieces. He had a slight trouble breathing and his hand shook. He may be able to survive it but it didn't mean it won't hurt so much.

"So..she's going after him..." he whispered. He could see his vision blur, as tears welled up and he was helpless to stop it. His hand crunched the tiny piece of paper and he collapsed into the couch. He felt like howling for his sorrow and yet he had to keep as silent as possible. The children might see him like this. It was weakness unfit to see and he wasn't about to let them.

Oh god...he wanted to run after her. To shake her out of her deliria and show her that she's making a huge mistake. The wrong choice. Yes what held him back was her choice. He had to be selfless. He did love her. He valued her happiness. He wanted her happy. If this choice makes her happy, the why should he intervene? Why should he break her happiness? What right did he have to take away her happiness? As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He wouldn't. But that doesn't mean that he would not leave her alone. He'll be there to see if she chose the right choice. To see if she's happy. He did adore her happy face. He loved her twinkling laugh. Her smile..he loved her so much. He-

"Dinner's all set!" Kaori made him jump as she came in. She caught sight of his tear-stricken face and he quickly looked away. Shit! She saw..She'll get curious. She'll tell everyone. She'll...

"Kaori, go ahead and eat without me. I'm not hungry."

"Go ahead."

"But...you're...Uncle, why are you crying?"

"Ah! It's nothing! I-I just have something in my eye! Go on!" he rubbed her eye and used his other hand to gesture her away. He let out a small smile reassuring her that everything is alright.

"Okay then," She went back and he let out a sigh. She bought it. He sniffed. He felt like a complete baby. A pathetic little baby. But...he crushed the note he held and let out a choked whimper. Heartbreak really hurts huh? Now he really knew what Risa felt.

--Line break--

Kaori slipped in her seat and muttered their Uncle's excuse. The boys thought nothing of it and dig into their meal. However, she was completely wrapped around it.

As she chewed on her food slowly, she shook her head at the excuse. Uncle was crying not because of something in his eye. She silently disapproved at the fact that he would even try to cover up something so painfully obvious. This is what she hated about adults. They treat them as little babies and think they can't understand the situation.

Well she certainly can comprehend what had happened. She can even go as far as bet htat Kazuki and Tenshi had slight suspicions of 'another woman' way before it was confirmed. Though it was only suspicions that they forgot most of the time. Children sometimes know more than adults. It was rather insulting to think that they are blind about everything around them.

Adults underestimate them sometimes. They would be quite surprised how much information they know and they can fully lay out what had happened detail by detail. A child doesn't just sit there and play. They observe things around them. That's how they learn right? So far the things she's observed gets twisted and twisted.

She lanced up at the boys in front of her. She had gotten through their thick, boyish skulls about the situation and yet they refuse to acknowledge her statement. Boys and pride. All the same. Pathetic. All the same Kazuki had been snappy towards her since she had shouted about their mistakes as straight forward as possible. She couldn't care less now considering he was still snappy to begin with. The only thing is that he was quite stupid to do it in front of Uncle Kohori. Especially when he didn't wan him to interfere with the situation.

As for Tenshi, he hadn't spoken a word to her. Though he seemed to want to talk to her, his pride held him back. So he just sat there silent and sometimes she could catch him staring at her nervously. At least Tenshi seemed tempted to talk. Unlike his prideful, stupid older brother who'd rather be a jerk than admit his mistake. Please, acting like that in fear of getting hurt. How honorable. Idiotic fits rather clearly in the sentence.

She'll handle it. She could get even she most unemotional person in the world to talk with such feeling. She can tackle this up front. That's the way mommy and daddy taught her.

--LINE BREAK--

"Risa..." Otani groaned as he ran his hands through her soft locks. They felt even softer than ever. How he chose that woman beyond her now seemed more idiotic as every second passed by.

As his hands glided through her back, memorizing every curve and inch. He couldn't help but rejoice. Who in the right mind wouldn't?

He was give a chance. One more chance. A chance he knew he couldn't ever get again. Something he didn't even earn. He couldn't help but encircle her in his amrs and never let go. To bask in her scent and relish the moment. Oh god, he missed it all. He missed the opportunities, the happy memories, he missed her so much.

Living without her was with no doubt dying and rotting in hell. He lived and witnessed it all. The hardships, the pain, the loneliness that eats up your every being. He just couldn't do it. He can't live without her. She was his life. His whole family was his life. They kept him alive.

He had to admit, that he had contemplated suicide countless of times. He was tempted to stab himself directly where it hurt; his heart. The kitchen knives seemed so inviting at one point that he found himself transfixed in a spot staring for hours. Of course somehow his body disobeyed every command. He knew he was scared to do it. He always has been. Yet it seemed to sing for him. It was so inviting and way better than his life now.

As he stared at her beautiful face he couldn't help but notice that she looked as tired as he had been. Yet she still retained that beauty that enticed him. To top it of, she seemed rather confused. Hesitant. Even as she pressed herself tightly against him, he could feel her slight doubt. Did she think it was a mistake?

While a part of him bloomed his sorrow of the situation, he had to understand it. It made sense? Would you trust someone that had hurt you? Would you trust someone who broke your trust? One who committed mutiny? He knew that even he would have doubts, as she had now. All natural instinct. As gently as he could he let out a smile, "Go to sleep. You need it."

She didn't protest as he dumped her on the couch but kept a tight grip on him. "Stay with me," she whispered. He had to laugh at her innocence. He had no where to go and he would kill to be here now. He nodded and let her snuggle against him as they positioned themselves into a comfortable position.

Before long Risa was asleep but he lay there full of worries of his own. While right now he was the happiest man on earth, he somehow always thought that it would end with sorrow. Almost every fantasy ends and faces harsh reality. He didn't know if she was truly staying with him. Even if she implied her love for him.

Otani let out a small sigh. Happiness never lasts long, though he somehow could bear a life without her in exchange for just a few more hours with her. With his family. These few precious hours saved him from the deliria he's been having. The dreams that haunted him. The memories that pained him. Each tore away from his sanity and he was on the verge of cracking.

He let out a bitter smile. Silently he wondered what would happen. If she stayed he would be the happiest organism in the universe. If she leaves...

He let out a bitter chuckle. He'll die. Not literally but his sanity would. Then left would be an empty shell full of regret. In the back of his mind he would blame someone else. Someone who cost him his life. Someone who stole his happiness. HER. Of course he knew that it wasn't her fault at all. He had a choice. He gave in. He failed. He lost. His fault.

It was all his fault, but yet revenge seemed to call his name. Perhaps his sanity was lost already. Then again, maybe not.

--LINE BREAK--

Risa had never had such a hard decision before. Even as she snuggled up against him, the question permanently stapled itself on her. Even as she ran out of the door, the question followed her. As she hear him profess his love, it lingered. Did she chose the right path?

Was her choice right? Did she choose something good for her family? Though it seemed like the choice was for herself. It was selfish. Though deep in her mind she thought she got it wrong, her heart singed she did.

"You chose wrong. Go back to Kohori. It's a mistake. The future of the children is with him. Go back."

"Otani is the right choice. You know that he can be forgiven by the children. You know that he can provide more. You know he won't fail. You know that he loves you. You picked right. Stay."

Each picked a point. Each shouted their arguments and she has never been his lost. She knew that Kohori was adored by the children. She knew he would be able to provide. She knew that he loved her and them. So why not?

But..but did she want to run back? Did she want to be with Kohori? The kiss...the kiss wasn't right. She was always a believer of knowing who your love is with a kiss and he wasn't it. Otani was. He had always been. So will she force herself to love him? To smile and mask her sorrow? To try her hardest to hide it to her children. She had to laugh at herself. She couldn't hide anything for her life. Kazuki had sharp eyes and could read her like a book. Tenshi was straight forward and could shock her into submission. They will wind up getting the answer. Will they like it?

She chuckled. Her children would blow up volcanic ash. Literally. They would drag her back to Otani and swallow their pride and smile at him sweetly. God she loved her children. But because she loved them, she would suck up her sorrow and be with Kohori if needed. If that gave them a future so be it.

Then again, whose to say that Otani couldn't give them a future. She knew that he loved kids. As a teenager till now he did. He had strange ways to show it but he was still loving. He could give them a future. He did have a steady job. Which she may add, he won't cheat on her again. With his new secretary, his dear mommy, there was no way. A woman ten feet away would be kicked out of the window. She really was a great mother-in-law. He could get the kids to like him. It was easy. He was someone to make anyone smile. It was talent, that's what she believed. Either it was his face, charm or idiotic actions he never fails to make someone laugh. Ultimately he'll get the boys to talk.

But that didn't help the problem much. What will she do? Who will she choose? Her eyes fluttered open, no longer able to sleep. What to do? What to do? Her eyes landed at Otani's face. He seemed asleep. How long has she been thinking? As she stared at him, she took note of his expression. Troubled. With good reason too. She bit her lip. Oh she didn't know. What to do? What to do?

With out warning his eyes opened and stared directly at hers. He seemed panicked and she could feel his hand grab her in a tight grip. His hands were cold and clammy. He looked like he saw a ghost. "Otani?"

His eyes widened and it took him a second to calm himself. Right now he really did look like a deer caught in headlights. He let out a small whimper and immediately buried himself on the crook of her neck. His grip tightened and she realized her was shaking. "Otani?"

"K-Koizumi...don't leave me." Her eyes widened and her voice froze in her throat. Not only did he say something so unexpected, he used her old name. He had disregarded her nickname saying that it seemed like they weren't married at all. By the time Tenshi was born it was completely forgotten. Though she had to admit, she missed it.

Pushing that aside she focused more on what he said. Don't leave him? This is why he was so panicked? So scared? Why he was shaking? Her mouth opened and she thought of the first thing that popped into her mind, "I...I won't?"

--LINE BREAK--

(Time skip)

She grinned as the audience clapped into a thunderous applause. She shut the book tight and braced herself for the bright flashes that brought colorful lights to her vision. She gave a small bow in return as the applauding stopped. Who would have thought that her little romance book would receive so much praise? Though she was so thankful for it.

Today she was invited to read it to the fan club which she delightfully took. Now she sat grinning at the books' fans as she passed some copies of the books with her autograph. "Thank you so much," she said quieting them, "I didn't think that my little book would receive so much attention! Thank you! Uhm...Does anyone have any questions?"

Eager hands shot up and she picked a woman to her left. The woman stood clearly thrilled at being picked as said, "Is it true that the book was based on your personal experience?"

"You could say that," she answered giving her a sheepish smile. It was followed by murmurs from the crowd. She continued, "It's a lesson I don't think I'll ever forget."

Again the hands rose and she picked another woman. "Are you planning on making another book?"

"I'm not quite sure. Perhaps. We shall all see, however I don't guarantee there will be one. One book was rather hard enough...but I'll try my best."

By hours time she was whisked off, feeling tired up completely satisfied. Today was a good day. Her husband waited outside near the car and he grinned, "Had a good time Mrs. Otani?"

"Simple perfect."

"Oh? Did anyone cry because it was so horrible that their ears bled?"

"Shut up Kazuki."

"Make me Kaori."

"That could be arranged. Have any duck tape?" He let out a laugh and opened the car door for her.

"We have to hurry. Mom and Dad expected us ten minutes ago. Thanks to your fan club we're already late."

"Oh?" She said buckling herself in. She could only smile. Good good. She had to thank them anyway.

--THE END--

Note: The end! It's done! Whoo! That took work! Hahaha. I slaved over this you guys. I'm sorry if it's disappointing in anyway. Sorry sorry. Again forgive me for the whole grammar, spelling thing. I'm not a gifted editor! I am a confused author. Ahaha.

Well Uhmmm telll me what you think of the ending. I myself is a bit satisfied but feel that I didn't hit the target at all. I lost my touch. Forgive me.

Ah...thank you so much for the support and reviews I have gotten. I thank you! I thank you!! Sooo much. I will try my hardest to get another story out soon. I'm just happy this is done though.

Oh yes...uhm did you get the ending at all. Cuz i feel that it may be a bit confusing. Tell me. And thank you for everything.

TROUBLESOME-MONKEY-SAMA. :P


End file.
